


Turning Point

by HappyMee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyMee/pseuds/HappyMee
Summary: Dr.Oh and Event planner Jongdae has been together since high school but It's not always sunshines and rainbows in the lives of the ten years long couple.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to add more Sechen content for Sechenists. Will be 3/4(?) chapters i think and please ignore my grammatical errors.  
i know it's so bad ,i just had to do it and please criticize my writing, it's been years since i last wrote anything be it good or bad i would love to see your reactions.Will update soon:) and i will try harder

"Hey,Come back to bed" Sehun whispered as he went to hug Jongdae who was cooking at the kitchen 

"I can't, the bus leaves in an hour, I made dinner for you,eat this before your shift tonight" Jongdae said turning to face his boyfriend.

"I won't be able to see you for five days" Sehun starts kissing his cheeks…. and then his lips

"Aren't you tired ? I'm still sore from before"Jongdae pulls away and chuckles.Sehun hugs him tight

"I'm sorry,but Can't you at least have dinner with me? I'll drive you to the terminal" 

"I wish i could but you know i can't and what drive silly boy your shift starts in two hours" Jongdae pulls away, removes his apron and walks towards the small living room to collect his things.

"You're really going huh?" Sehun followed.

Jongdae carried his bag and kissed him once more "I'm gonna miss you,please take care of yourself,eat your meals properly and call me whenever you're free ok?"

"Weekends are too short" Sehun kissed him one last time "I promise I'll make time for you soon so that you won't always have to come to me and do update me with the charity event,i know this is important to you so I'll send mom " 

"It's Okay,just take care of yourself" 

"I love you"

"Me too" 

  
  


They've been together since high school and both went to the city to start college,Sehun at med school and Jongdae at Seoul University,they both board in their university dorms and didn't have much time together,still their relationship was stronger than ever.They rented a small apartment when they graduated and Jongdae got a job at a good company while Sehun was doing his internship.They barely had time together.Jongdae had to move back to their town and work from home after his mother got confined once.He still has to visit Seoul to report to the company and spend time with Sehun during the weekends,since Sehun got weekdays full time and night shifts during weekends.Sehun moved to a smaller apartment after Jongdae went back to town,it has a small kitchen where Jongdae loves to cook whenever he visits him,a tiny living room with one big couch and one bedroom to where they do god knows what everytime his boyfriend visits

  
  


His mother always told him to go back and live with Sehun like before and heck their families have been pressuring them to just tie the knot already. Yes,Jongdae wants to get married ,he has always dreamt about it, to be honest, getting married to Sehun and starting a family. But not once has Sehun ever brought up marriage to him.

Yet,Jongdae is fine with it,not really fine but he has loved Sehun so much already that he is fine not being married if they can be together. He knows Sehun is practically married to his job.

Jongdae got so busy the next coming weeks with his work and a charity event he is coordinating in their town so he called Sehun earlier that week to inform him that he will not be able to visit Seoul for a while.

Sehun understands he cannot always expect Jongdae to come to him but he misses his boyfriend a lot. It's been two weeks since they last saw each other .

It has been a hectic week for him too he was busy and barely had time to look at his phone and Jongdae hasn't called or texted him since friday and it's Tuesday night already. He called his boyfriend's number but it directed to voicemail and then he texted him

"Are you asleep? are you okay? I miss you."

Still no reply came,he went back to work thinking he might be asleep.

Still no reply or call from Jongdae in the morning and Sehun called Kyungsoo, Jongdae's best friend from town.Kyungsoo told him he hasn't seen him since Sunday night after they went out to drink and Sehun requested him to check up on Jongdae.He was worried.

Sehun cannot stop thinking about Jongdae and he was worried something might have happened to him,he keeps on looking at his wrist watch waiting for a call from Kyungsoo.Lunch time came and his colleagues invited him to grab lunch with them but Sehun decided to call Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Uh..Sehun? I am so sorry i totally forgot to call you,you know it was urgent and i panicked and i am really sorry i have totally forgotten about it,I am at the hospital with Jongdae now,he was lying sick on his bed when i went to his house,his parents are away so he was alone and his fever is very high and it seemed like he was throwing up a lot His results aren't out yet but i think he will be fine .Hello? Sehun?"

"Yes oh how how?"

"Are you okay? Sehun? Don't worry the doctor said he has to stay here for today and i'll stay with him and i'll drop him home safely again,i didn't call his parents yet in case they will be too worried"

"Thank you Kyungsoo,please call me as soon as he's awake and when the results are out okay?"

Sehun felt a painful ache in his heart,he cannot be there for his boyfriend even when he is sick,his boyfriend who is always there for him.

"Hey you're awake" Kyungsoo looks at his best friend as he opens his eyes slowly

"Where am i?" Jongdae said

"I saw you pass out at home and i took you here, don't worry you are okay now"

"What?" Jongdae tried to shout but his voice was still too weak "Kyungsoo" he cried "the baby,my baby" he cried harder tears falling from his eyes as his hands moved to his stomach.

"Shhh sshh Jongdae" Kyungsoo hushed " your baby is fine Jongdae,it is fine,you are both fine" he smiled holding Jongdae's hands" I was thinking about how shocked you would be when you wake up but you already knew about it"

"Really?" Jongdae said"i wasn't taking care of myself and i did this to myself i am so sorry" as he caressed the barely visible bump.

"Sehun called and he told me to check up on you and i went to your house and he called again,he was really worried,but i haven't told him anything just in case,when did you find out anyways?"

"Thank you"Jongdae sighed"Friday night,I've been throwing up in the morning lately and i bought the test just in case and it was positive but i still didn't believe and was planning to check with the doctor this week but i was just too weak to go out after Sunday night,and...i don't want to tell Sehun just yet"

"Call him"Kyungsoo handed him his phone " he was so worried,at least tell him you're okay" and then he went out to give him space.

Sehun excused himself from his colleagues as soon as he got a call from his boyfriend

"Hey" a familiar voice said from the other line

Sehun sighed "Hey,are you okay? I was so worried,how are you now?What did the doctor say?"

"I miss you" Jongdae replied "And i am okay now it's just a mild fever and i can go home tomorrow and….I miss you so much"

Sehun can sense that Jongdae was crying "Hey I miss you so much too,you made me so worried,i can't stop thinking about you,are you really sure it's mild fever? i heard you were in bed for two days"

"I'm sure,hey, let's not talk about this okay? i feel so sick staying at the hospital how do you do this everyday?" he tried to talk about other things

"Well i am not here as a patient so maybe that's why" Sehun chuckles"I miss you so much,i wish i can hold you right now and I'm sorry i can't even take care of you" he added

"It's Okay,love.I'll be able to visit you soon, maybe after the chairty event, it's this week and almost everything is prepared so i'll visit you as soon as that ends"Jongdae replied."Go back to work,i'm going to sleep now"

Sehun was silent for a while,he can feel the guilt rising up knowing he can do Only so little for his boyfriend and yet his boyfriend is there sick ina. hospital and still promised to visit him soon."I love you so much please call me as soon as you wake up okay?" he just ended.

Jongdae sighed and can't sleep that night thinking about the future,their future,how will he tell Sehun about the baby,he doesn't even know if Sehun wants a baby.

Kyungsoo stayed with him that night and dropped him to home after he got discharged.The doctor adviced him not to overwork himself but Jongdae washed up and went straight to work to finalise the preparations for the charity event.He decided he will finish his work and think about resting after this is done.

Sehun called later that day and asked about his day,somehow Jongdae can't help but feel guilty and anxious talking to his boyfriend now that a baby is included but he cannot bring himself to tell his boyfriend about it.He decided he will tell him next week when he visit Seoul.He knows Sehun won't be able to attend his first organised event but Sehun has promised to donate to it and send his mom too

Jongdae smiled at the crowd forming to attend the charity he coordinated at their town.He has been working hard the past week for this event and he feels so proud.His eyes moved to the lady near the entrance and walked straight towards her 

"Auntie I am so glad you made it!"

The old lady hugged him and smiled "Oh my son,how are you?This is important to me too my son has been talking about it since the beginning. It's so hard to see you these days you have been so busy and You know i brought you a little present today too"

The lady looked back and Jongdae's eyes stared in dibelieve at the man standing in front of him.

"What? go hug him son!" The lady shouted at his son.

Jongdae's jaw dropped at the sight of his boyfriend dressed up so nicely and at his first organised event

  
  



	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's unedited,just updating this before bed sorry for any mistakes,will  
recheck in the morning

It's been 24 hrs since Jongdae met his boyfriend at the charity event.Sehun waited till the end then and drove Jongdae home.

" _ You know I wouldn't miss your first event for a thing" Sehun had told Jongdae "I'm driving back to the city but I'm gonna ask for proper leave and will come back tomorrow.I've been neglecting you so much and I've missed you so much Let's spend my short vacation together okay?"  _

_ Jongdae felt uneasy "You don't have to do that" he said but Sehun hesitated "It's only a week, I miss home and i just want to forget everything and stay with you" he replied. _

And now,Jongdae feels like he is walking on water as he walks back and forth Kyungsoo's living room. His boyfriend is already on his way home and he will stay in town for a whole week and Jongdae is not ready.Not when he has so many things going on,he hasn't even think of how he is going to break the news to his boyfriend.

Kyungsoo has told him to tell the news to his boyfriend as soon as he reached home but he is still not ready. 

  
  


\-------

He knew he was doomed when he saw a familiar car parked in front of his house.He can hear laughters as he slowly walks inside

"He's finally home!" his mother shouted as if she's telling someone.

His eyes landed on the man waiting for him.

"We were waiting for you for dinner,Sehun came earlier to help but you took so long to come home" his mother added.

"I - I already ate at Kyungsoo's" Jongdae replied.

"Still eat with us,Sehun brought fresh Lobsters from the city,I made it for you" his mom pulled him to the chair and made him sit as he called both Sehun and her husband to dine.

Jongdae can't help but feel bad and uneasy whenever he is near Sehun,he feels like a whole new different person. He ate the lobster about twice and stood up when he felt like throwing up "I really can't eat anymore mom,I'm so full already,i'll go change upstairs" he said as he rushed to his room upstairs.

His mom and dad stared at each other in shock ,there was pregnant silence at the table "He must've had a bad day" Sehun finally speaks "I'll check on him after dinner," he added.

Jongdae lies on his bed,tired,not even bothering to change his clothes after throwing up the dinner he just had.He hastily stood up when he heard a knock on his door and saw his boyfriend slowly peeking.

"Come in" he said.

"You must be very tired" Sehun walks up to him and hugged him tight "I'm gonna go,rest,I'll see you tomorrow".

He tries to pull away but Jongdae holds on tight "Can we stay like this for a while?"

Sehun hugs him again and kisses his hair "Let's go on a date tomorrow" he whispers.Jongdae nods.

"Good night,Rest Well" and then Sehun walks out.

\-------

Sehun picks him up in the morning after asking if he's still up for a date, they both spend the day walking around town and eating at their favourite places but Jongdae never feels comfortable,he just keeps on smiling along to whatever Sehun says and does.He also knows that Sehun can sense something wrong in him. He has been dreaming about this day,Sehun coming back to town and both of them just casually having a fun date in places they frequent during high school. But it's different now.

"Mom wants to invite you for dinner tomorrow,what do you think?" Sehun asks.

"Okay"Jongdae replied.

"okay I'll pick you up".

\---------

The next day Jongdae decides he will tell Sehun about the baby after dinner at his mom's place.He didn't feel too good keeping the news too long.

Sehun picks him up at noon ,his mother has asked to pick him up early.

"Jongdae,son, I made so many dishes for you.Sehun also nagged me so much to make your favorites,he sure knows what you like.Have you been feeling unwell?" Mrs Oh asked.

"I was just ill for a while, I'm fine now"Jongdae replied as he sat on the dining chair.

"Oh,honey, do take care of yourself,you have a doctor boyfriend for a reason,make use of him dear"she replied "here,eat lots both of you" She moved the dishes closer to them and paused"Oh son!! why don't we drink a bit? the steak would taste perfect with the wine I bought yesterday" she exclaimed as she stood up and took three wine glasses.

Jongdae was starting to panic, already thinking of excuses,he sure knows he totally cannot drink.

"Aunty,I-I'll pass, I still have some medicines to eat after dinner so I'll just pass,you guys drink"He said trying to excuse himself.

"It's okay, it's wine, you can have a glass"Sehun replied.

"B-but" Jongdae tried to reply but Mrs Oh butt in "Yes,a glass won't hurt dear,this wine is very hard to find and I know you love wines" she said as she poured the wine to his glass.

It's a do or die moment for Jongdae,but for the sake of the living being inside him,"I-i don't feel too good about it," he said, holding his hands together,feeling anxious.Sehun looks at him, suspicious,"Mom, it's okay,you and me can drink,I'll get juice for Jongdae"he stood up to take some juice.

"Okay then come on let's cheers to us!I mean cheers to your future,maybe you'll get married soon!" his mom exclaimed excitedly.

"Mom"Sehun said,"not that again".Jongdae tries to hide his frown at this.

"What?I just need to remind you and nag once in a while"his mom replied"I am just scared you guys might wander like this forever, don't you want to settle down ? You've been together for so long,you can get married and live together in Seoul,this is too tiring for both of you too".

"Mom, let's not talk about this at dinner okay?" now he is almost mad.

"Whatever,just eat"his mom said.

Jongdae can feel the tears forming in his eyes.The baby news will have to wait.

\---------

It's 1am already and it's been his third visit to the bathroom .He threw up almost everything he ate back at Sehun's place before. Jongdae feels tired,he sat on the cold floor and rethinks of how Sehun reacted to the talk or marriage and then he cried again.He dragged himself to his bed and cried to sleep .

Jongdae woke up to the feeling of a hand on his forehead.

"Jongdae,son,are you okay?" he heard his mother near him"I think you have a fever,I'll get you medicines," she said and handed him his cellphone,"Sehun has been calling number of times"she rushed out.

"Hey,you sleepy head,are you still in bed?" his boyfriend asks as soon as called him.

"Just woke up"Jongdae replies trying to keep his voice as clear as he can.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Umm-I i have to work today,I have a new client and it's very urgent I have to meet them today" He lied "I'm sorry".

"oh,I'll drive you then and we can hang out after that,I can wait"Sehun plied.

"It's far and i don't think i'll be back before dinner"he tried to bail himself out.

"Okay then"Jongdae can hear a sigh from the other line,he felt a little guilty.

"You came back all the way here but I can't even spend much time with you "He softly said.

"It's okay, call me when you get home okay?" Sehun hungs up.

Jongdae feels so guilty but he does not feel like dealing with anybody and he just wants to lie in bed all day.He ate some medicines and went back to sleep.

\--------

It was 7pm when he woke up again,he checked his phone and there were 5 missed calls from his boyfriend. He decided to call back after dinner so he went downstairs to grab something to eat but he was met with the said man sitting on their couch talking about some serious things with his parents.

"You are awake,finally" his mother quickly walked towards him "Are you okay?" she said checking on his forehead and face.

"Yes,mom but why what?" he was confused.

"I couldn't wake you up today, your fever was too high and I had to call Sehun,he checked on you and we just went downstairs to talk for a while" Jongdae panicked at this,Sehun checking up on him? Now he definitely know he lied to him ,he wants to run away "Mom!" He exclaimed.

Sehun stood up and walks to him reaching for his face"Are you okay now?" he asked.

"Yes"Jongdae replied looking straight into his eyes trying to figure out his boyfriend. 

"Can we talk?"Sehun said.

Jongdae knew that was coming,"Let's go for a walk,I'll go grab my coat" he said and rushed back upstairs.

\-------------

Jongdae just followed Sehun,he doesn't know where his boyfriend is taking him. They walked side by side but Sehun is not holding his hand,he always does when they walk together,Jongdae can't help but feel anxious.They stopped at the children's park nearby and sat on the swing.

"It's getting colder these days"Jongdae tries to initiate a conversation.

"I'm going back tomorrow"Sehun said.

Jongdae's jaw dropped "What"

"There's an urgent case I'm needed in"Sehun continues"I called you earlier to tell you that and thought maybe we can spend the night together before I go in the morning,but" Jongdae can already feel the lump forming on his throat "You didn't answer so i thought you might be busy but your mother called me after that and told me to check up on you and" his voice was getting louder "why didn't you tell me" he continued "You could've just told me you were not feeling well" he stood up looking at his boyfriend

Jongdae can feel hie eyes getting wet again, fuck hormones,he has been getting emotional a lot lately.

"Jongdae,Are you hiding anything from me?"Sehun finally asks.

Jongdae slowly stood up,"I'm sorry,I'm- my mind has been all over the place lately,I'm really sorry.I wasn't feeling like seeing anybody today plus i was feeling sick,".

Sehun sighs, gently grabbing Jongdae's shoulders,"Why are you like this,love?Ever since I came back I feel like you have been trying to avoid spending time with me,please tell me what is it?" he pleaded.

Jongdae knew Sehun is suspicious of him but how will he break the news to him.He is still so afraid to see how Sehun will react.

"I'm just sick and moody, that's all,i promise i will make it up to you"He just said.

Sehun almost looked madder at this,"Is it that hard to tell me?"he said softly.

Jongdae can feel the tears falling now.

"Kyungsoo saw you pass out last time,. You've been avoiding me unlike before..,Your mom said you've been throwing up a lot,you didn't want to drink the wine last night" He slowly said "I'm not an ob/gyn Jongdae…but i do can tell when someone is carrying" Jongdae's heart dropped.

He can't stop his tears from falling now,he tried to look at his Sehun but he can't "You knew?" his voice trembled.

"When were you trying to tell me ?" Sehun was also shaking.

Jongdae feels suffocated,he wipes his tears and nothing but "I'm sorry"s came from his mouth.

Sehun doesn't reply and then Jongdae hastily run back home.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your criticisms are welcomed


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a short update and it's unedited

It was already 6 a.m when Jongdae went home.  
He was hungry,he went straight to the kitchen searching for food but all he can find was some fruits in the fridge.He took out an apple and was about to walk up to his room when his mom appeared.

"Where were you the whole time?" she whispered.

"At Kyungsoo's " he lied.

"Sehun came he waited for you till midnight,he called Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo said you were not with him,what happened?"

"We just had a fight, I didn't feel like seeing him" Jongdae sighed trying to go upstairs.

"He went back to Seoul" Jongdae's heart dropped.  
He already expected it but that bastard, I'm always the second choice i guess he thought to himself.

Jongdae lies in bed all day thinking to himself.Some parts of him thought he is on the right side,but on the other hand he also think Sehun has done nothing wrong here,he is the one to blame, but then he thought it's not about right or wrong in this situation, it's about a life they created together and they have to make a plan no matter what.

He feels ashamed that Sehun had to find out like that and now he is also mad at himself that he ran away just like that.But then again he suddenly feels angry at his boyfriend for going back to Seoul when they are currently having an important matter to discuss between them. He knew Sehun was going to go back to his house and eventually call Kyungsoo so he had stayed the night at his assistant Yixing's house, the only person Sehun hasn't known.

He should have still waited for me He thought, still somehow feeling partly guilty.  
He stood up and switched on his phone that has been off since he ran away.There were dozens of missed calls and messages from his boyfriend,his mom and Kyungsoo.

He opened Kyungsoo's message first asking where he was and that he was worried.

I'm fine, don't worry. He replied

There were 12 missed calls from Sehun every hour.He hesitated to open his boyfriend's message for a while before he finally opened it.There were 2 messages from him

I am sorry,where are you? It's cold.I am worried,Please be safe.

and

I have to go back to Seoul, there's an urgent surgery I really need to be in,I hope you don't misunderstand.Please Call as soon as you see this. You're still sick and I am sorry. I'll come back soon and let's talk okay? 

Jongdae sighed.He is now a little bit relieved,Sehun doesn't seem angry at him.  
His thumb hovered around the call button for a while before he finally pressed it.

"Hello?" A young voice spoke "Mr.Jongdae?" he asked.

Jongdae cleared his voice," Yes,Is this not Sehun's phone?"

"Finally!" he can hear the sigh of relief from the other line " Finally!! I've been calling you every hour since God knows when.Dr.Oh is still in the operation theatre and he had asked me to keep calling you at least once every hour" he exclaimed.

"Oh" was all Jongdae said.

"I am Nurse Jung by the way" the boy said," Oh I almost forgot!! Are you okay? He requested me to ask that and tell you to text him a message".

"Tell him I'm okay. I'll text him later" Jongdae replied," Tha-Thank you" he added.

"No problem,Mr.Jongdae.Take care of yourself Goodbye!" 

Jongdae can't deny he somehow feels touched that his boyfriend cares for him that much.He admits he is at fault for being angry at him when the man had to safe lives and he still cared for him so much.

He went back to bed thinking maybe this won't be as bad as he thought it would be.  
___________

It was lunch time when he was woken up by his phone.It was a call from Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo invited him to lunch at his cafe and Jongdae thought maybe he could clear up his mind first before he has a talk with his boyfriend.

"So you freaked out and just ran away like that?" Kyungsoo exclaimed as he sliced some cheese cake for his best friend.

"Yeah,I had no idea that he already knew and I feel so ashamed I should've known better,he is a doctor after all." 

"So what are you planning to do?"

"I don't know?" Jongdae sighed,"He doesn't seem too angry...."

"Why would he be angry at you? For being pregnant? Damn it,he is the one who gets you pregnant here"

"I don't know,I feel a little guilty cause We have never really talked about marriage or family or kids before it was just the two of us in our own little world, and I'm afraid I will change everything,we are still not ready "

"Look, if you're talking about marriage,just look at us. Jongin and I have been together for only a year but we know we can't live without each other so that's why we decided to get married,our jobs might not be as established as you guys'but we are contented. You two aren't very young anymore and you've been together for more years than us.You can never be really ready for marriage,you just have to do it if you love each other, and I'm sure he would love babies too,if not, he is brave enough to get you pregnant so he should be brave enough to take responsibility" Kyungsoo fumed.

"He might already be on his way back now and I didn't bring my phone with me,I should probably go back" Jongdae said.

_______

Jongdae walked back home slowly trying to think calm and prepare to face his boyfriend.The weather's getting chilly and he can feel cold and fever slowly creeping in. He took slow steps towards their house when he saw his boyfriend standing in front of their house wearing a long overcoat looking somewhat tired.

Jongdae can feel his heart beats fast as he stood still staring at his boyfriend.

"It's really cold.Come in.I was waiting for you" Sehun said as he walked towards the smaller,taking off his overcoat and wrapped it around his boyfriend.

"Le-Let's talk outside somewhere" Jongdae insists," I haven't told mom or dad anything," he looked down.

"Okay" Sehun said.

Jongdae can feel his palms getting sweaty,he was about to have one of the most important talk of his life with his boyfriend. 

They sat at the children's park nearby,the same place they argued the night before.

"I was worried" Sehun started,"You were not at home or at Kyungsoo's,you were sick for the whole day I was really worried"

"I- I stayed at Yixing's place" Jongdae replied.

"Yixing?"

"My assistant,he was appointed to assist me in town" Jongdae can see the confused eyes of his boyfriend," He is a good person and he has a boyfriend don't worry," he assured.

"I - I am sorry" Sehun said.

"For what, Sehun?" Jongdae asked.

"For everything" Sehun sighed,he stood up and then knelt on one knee in front of Jongdae,taking his hands," I am sorry that I cannot always be with you,I am sorry that you always have yo come to me first,I am sorry that I've been neglecting you so much,I am sorry I yelled at you last night and I am sorry I put you in this situation".

"You are freaking me out", Jongdae said.

"I-I am sorry I had to go back to Seoul when I should be here with you", Sehun continued,"I am sorry I had to tell you like that last night,it was foolish of me to talk like that".

"I-I panicked Okay?" Jongdae can feel his tears already," I don't know why but I've been so emotional lately and I was so afraid to tell you and when I heard that you already knew,I panicked and thought of all the things you would say to me so I just ran away".

"I am sorry, It's all my fault, it's just that with all the symptoms i heard you're having lately I sensed something might be wrong so when your mom called me to check up on you yesterday, it just crossed my mind.'' Sehun held his hands tight interlocking their fingers," I was really worried something might happen to you when you didn't come home last night,your phone was turned off and you weren't even at Kyungsoo's place,your condition wasn't good so I was really worried.I had to go back for an urgent surgery and that took more than 8 hours"

Jongdae looked at his boyfriend," You look really tired,4 hours ride back to Seoul,8 hours in surgery and 4 hours ride back here,I am sorry"

Sehun kissed his hands," Therey nothing to be sorry about,love" 

Jongdae sighed in relief at the sound of Sehun calling him "love" again.

He took a deep breath and he finally asked,  
"So ...what am I gonna do?" 

" It's What are We gonna do?Love,I won't let you do anything alone, it's both of us from here,"Sehun returned.

Jongdae took a deep breath," I don't know anything, all I know now is that I want to keep it".

"We'll keep it", Sehun replied his thumb tracing Jongdae's hand reassuring him.

"I am sorry" Jongdae said," I am sorry I brought us into such a situation" his tears fell down.

"Hey,why are you sorry", Sehun wiped his tears,  
" I love you and we are going to raise this baby together,I admit I've never thought about this before but we love each other and that's what matters, there's nothing to be sorry about," he said as leaned in to hug Jongdae.

He has never thought about having kids with him.That kinda hurts,Jongdae thought to himself.  
I've been dreaming of a happy family with him since day one but he has never. I'm a fool. He thought,trying to push the thought away.

Sehun pulls away from the hug,still kneeling in front of his boyfriend,he took a small box from his pocket and slowly opened.

"Marry me,love" Sehun proposed.

"No" Jongdae answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was supposed to be just some Sechen fluff turned out a little angsty i don't know why 😄 and I think this will be a little bit more than 4 chapters. I actually wrote two continuation for this but I was afraid it would turn too angsty so I decided to use this one.I hope you enjoy and do comment if you have any Title Ideas.  
The next update will probably take a while as I have a busy month ahead but I'll try my best.
> 
> Thank you for reading♡ and as always your criticisms are much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

"Marry me, love"

"No"

"No as in not yet,Sehun" Jongdae quickly said before his boyfriend panics,already regretting a bit. He holds his hands.

"Look I-" he paused for a while trying to find the right words,"I love you so much,you know that.But I don't want us to get married so suddenly because we have a baby on the way now.I hope you understand" he continued.

"I understand.I do" Sehun replied,"But how-what do you want to do?"

Jongdae took a deep breath and stood up,Sehun followed.

"Just stay like this," Jongdae took his boyfriend's hands,"just as we are"

"Move in with me again,love" Sehun cupped his face," Come with me to Seoul,just like before,you and me ... and our baby"

"OK" Jongdae went in for hug.

"You know I love you so much right?"Sehun ruffled his hair.

"I know" came a muffled voice.

_______________

"I'm speechless! You two!" Mrs Kim exclaimed at her son and his boyfriend holding hands in front of her and her husband.

"I am sorry,auntie uncle" Sehun bowed.

Jongdae's father sighed,"You are way past the age to say sorry for getting my son knocked up"

"I always told you to get married first but you boys never listened" his mother said,"What am I going to do with you two"

"So,when are you planning to get married?" there comes the question.

They both stared at each other.Sehun holds Jongdae's hands tighter.

"We're not getting married" Jongdae said before Sehun can speak,"not just yet"

"What?" his parents said in unison.

"I want to go back to Seoul and move in with Sehun again,like before" 

"I don't know what makes you two so afraid of marriage but whatever,I am out of this.You are never going to listen to me anyway" his mother w

"Do you plan to raise a child out of wedlock?" his father asked gently.

"Uncle,I promise you we will get married in the future,I am sorry for worrying you"Sehun assured.

_ You just made a promise to my father  _ Jongdae thought.

His father made a worrying sigh and went out of the room.

_________________

Sehun had to leave early for Seoul but he insisted on seeing his mom first to deliver the news,Jongdae has allowed him to do alone,he wasn't sure if he would be able to face his mother.

Jongdae called his best friend as soon as his boyfriend left.

"Do you wanna get ice cream with me? my treat" 

Kyungsoo scoffed from the other line "Don't tell me this is one of your cravings"

Jongdae smiled"Right,cravings,i guess"

"Let's meet down the street" Kyungsoo suggested.

_______

"This is really really weird I'm sorry" Kyungsoo said as he watches his best friend devouring his third bucket of ice cream," Is that even healthy?"

"I was worried I didn't have any cravings and i didn't take care very well, so this is a treat for myself" Jongdae said as he scooped some again.

"So…...Are you going to tell me why you rejected the proposal or not?"

Jongdae put down his spoon and sighs

"Honestly, I don't know Soo,I should be happy but I can't help but think that he felt obliged to do that because we now have a baby on the way"

"What did his mom say?"

"Sehun said he talked to her before he came to me,his mom is happy, I'm not too worried about her, She's always been good to me"

__________

Two days later

"Are you sure you will be fine on your own?" his mom asked for the nth time that day.

"I'm fine,mom.I don't have much things anyway I'll be done moving in before Sehun comes home"Jongdae assured his mother.

"What? Sehun is not going to be there when you move in?" 

"Mom calm down, he'll be home as soon as his shift ends"

"Your dad won't like it if he knew about this, I'll have to talk to Sehun again" 

"Mom,he is very busy he barely has time to rest, don't bother him, we'll be fine I promise" Jongdae hugged his mother.

"You'd better" his mom ruffled his hair,"Don't forget to eat healthy things,rest well,.." 

"Mom...I know" he hugged his mother once again before he stepped into the car waiting for him,"Bye"

________

_ shift's almost over,will come home straight _

_ _ Sehun texted him as soon as he reached his apartment.

_ Go rest on the bed,I'll take care of your things when I arrive _

His boyfriend texted him again.

Jongdae unpacked his things right away though.He felt tired and lay on the couch waiting for his boyfriend to come home.

  
  


It was noon when Sehun finished his shift and went home,he was met with his boyfriend cuddled with a blanket on the couch,he puts down his bag and slowly walks towards the small figure 

"Hey,You're home" Jongdae woke up

"Did I wake you up?" Sehun asked.

Jongdae shook his head.

"I'm sorry I was late,are you hungry?"

Jongdae nod

"Anything you're craving?"

Jongdae smiled

"Will you get it for me?" 

Sehun crouched near the couch Jongdae was sitting

"Of course,what do you want" 

"I'm kidding,I don't know why,I have no appetite lately,maybe because I finished three buckets of Ice cream last time" Jongdae laughed

"What?Three buckets?" Sehun exclaimed,holding his boyfriend's hands ,"You shouldn't eat that much though, you'll get sick and also I think we should see a doctor,I can make an appointment to an Ob/gyn i know tomorrow"

"I'm seeing my doctor now,he is right in front of me" Jongdae teased.

Sehun scooped his boyfriend up from the couch and carried him to the bedroom.

He laid him on the bed gently.

"I've missed you so much" he said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Me too"Jongdae replied kissing him back more soft and gentle. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and went for more kiss,this time more passionately and demanding.

Both panting and into the kiss to make up for the days they were apart until Jongdae's ringtone interrupted the make out session.

Jongdae pulled back to rake a look at his phone.

"God it's mom,I told her I'll call as soon as I arrive but I totally forgot!" he exclaimed.

"What a bad timing",Sehun whined as he watched Jongdae talk to his mom on the phone.

Jongdae hung up after about 20 minutes on the phone with his mom,Sehun came to continue where they left off, hugging him from the back.

"Now I'm actually hungry, we'll continue that later let's eat out"

_____________________

"I feel like everyone's staring at you" Jongdae told his boyfriend as they sat in the waiting room of the Ob/Gyn of the hospital.

"They are probably wondering why I am at the OB/GYN" Sehun laughed.

"Kim Jongdae" the nurse called.

Sehun holds his hands tight ," Don't be nervous".

___

"Dr.Oh didn't expect to see you here, I didn't even know you've already got a boyfriend,I see some nurses are going to cry a lot" Dr.Yoon laughs," Anyways It seems like Mr.Kim you're about 14 weeks along, and your past records doesn't look very good,have you been eating well?Morning sickness?" The doctor asked.

"He was hospitalized not long ago,due to fatigue and malnutrition" Sehun answered before Jongdae could.

"My morning sickness aren't that bad anymore,and I don't have an appetite most of the time" Jongdae added.

"You really need to take care of yourself,Mr.Kim You are in a crucial state,you have to eat and rest well,no overworking,you have to know your limits,I hope Dr.Oh can help you with that,I think we can go for ultrasound check ups on your next visit," he advised.

Some nurses and staff were gossiping behind on the sight of Dr.Oh and his alleged boyfriend coming out of Dr.Yoon's clinic.

Things went wilder when a fellow doctor asked Sehun what he was doing there and Sehun answered," Dr.Yoon will be our doctor until my boyfriend gives birth".

"Seems like you're really popular around here" Jongdae told him.

_________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't study so i spent my time writing these in the library.Double update!


	5. Chapter 5

4 months later and

Things went normal for the couple,they were back like their old days when they used to live together before,except now they are expecting and their moms visit from time to time.

Pregnant Jongdae is cute,even cuter and adorable in Sehun's eyes.He can be very demanding though,with his cravings or in bed. Sehun is still as busy as ever but he now takes day shifts most of the time and Jongdae still works from home.They barely had enough time for themselves, Sehun either comes home late or go to work early and Jongdae has to work on his laptop most time of the day or go out to meet clients.

It's Saturday night and the couple spend their night watching movies on the couch.Jongdae is on his 6th month,turning 7th in a week. Sehun took the day off for his boyfriend as he has to go for a conference in Japan the next day.

"A daughter or son.What do you want?" Jongdae asks shifting closer to Sehun on the couch,both cuddled up in a blanket. 

"Both" Sehun looks down,meeting his boyfriend's eyes,"I don't mind either but I want to have a daughter and son".

Jongdae smiled," I didn't know you'd want a child"

"Why wouldn't I want a child?I love kids",Sehun replied.

Jongdae took that as a chance to confront him,"I know you love kids but I never thought that you would want kids,I was really afraid to tell you back then" he leaned in for a warm hug,burying his face on Sehun's chest,"I'm still curious to know what you thought when you found out".

"I- I was surprised of course cause" Sehun paused for a while.

"Cause what?" Jongdae whispered.

"Cause I-I've never thought about having my own kids and the possibility that it could happen"

Jongdae closed his eyes trying to let those words sink in.

"But we're here now and that's what matters" Sehun continued.

"But you asked me to marry you straight away"Jongdae looked up to him.

"Is that a tricky question?"

Jongdae pulled away ,"Okay,Now I really hate you, I'm going to sleep".He stood up and went straight to the bedroom.Jongdae don't know why,maybe it was because of the hormones but Sehun's answer pissed him off He expected a better answer.

Sehun followed him.Jongdae lied on his side of the bed, back facing his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry",Sehun tried to pull the blanket covering his face but Jongdae pulled back.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings,I didn't mean to"Jongdae still did not budge.Sehun slept beside him,"Hey, I'm going away for a week, won't you miss me?" Sehun whispered,trying to hug his boyfriend but Jongdae pushed his hands away. Jongdae took all the blanket to himself so Sehun lay there awake with only his pajamas on.

Jongdae woke up at 5a.m in the morning,he faced towards his boyfriend lying cold beside him,he put the blanket over him and woke up.He make some pancakes, Sehun's favourite pancakes,he is still mad at him but he decided arguing before his boyfriend fly to another country was not worth it.

He went for a short walk around their apartment area and took the mails from the apartment security on his way. 

Jongdae took a look at the couple of mails he just collected and one particularly caught his mind.It was from the Daegu City Hospital.He tried,he tried hard not to look at it but he curiosity got him finally opened the file.

**6 years ago**

_ "What will I do if I can't get a post in Daegu" Sehun hugged him tight.Jongdae looked him in the eye,"Why do you want to work there so much?". _

_ "My hometown,your hometown,our hometown. It's where we grew up, It's where we met, It's where our families are,I want to work from home and live with you",Sehun kissed his forehead."That's freakin romantic Dr.Oh" Jongdae cooed,"But you're just an intern,are you sure?" _

_ "It's all I've ever wanted,to be able to see you and mom every day,working my favourite job,in the place we grew up,yes I'm sure" _

_ "Okay, I'm gonna hold on to that,and you'll be able to make that come true, I'll be by your side"Jongdae leaned his head on his chest. _

_ "Just wait for some time, I promise we will be able to go back home" _

Jongdae stared at the letter in front of him.

It was a notice from Daegu City Hospital..It was a letter asking for a reply from Sehun on their invitation to work in their hospital.Jongdae should be happy but he was more than shocked at the words written below.They have sent the invitation months ago and now they are asking Sehun to make a final decision.

__

Sehun woke up later to see the other side of his bed cold and empty,he quickly rush out and walk 

towards the small living room,he sighed in relief with the sight of his boyfriend sleeping on the couch. He can sense the smell of his favourite pancakes from the kitchen,Jongdae still cooked for him early in the morning. He scooped his Jongdae up and walked towards the bedroom,"Put me down"Jongdae woke up,"I said put me down!" and wiggled his way down.

"You're cold,I was trying to put you to bed"Sehun said.

"I'm fine" Jongdae cut him off.

"Are you still angry at me?"Sehun tried to hold his hands but Jongdae moved away,"I'm sorry…...My flight's in four hours,I have to hurry up,can we have breakfast together?".

"I'm not hungry",Jongdae went back to the bedroom.

Sehun followed but Jongdae went straight to the bathroom.Sehun waited for a while but Jongdae did not come out.He stood for a while,"Honey,tell me what's wrong so that I can apologise".

"Everything's wrong",Sehun heard him.

"Come on open the door and talk to me"he can hear soft sobs coming from inside.The door slowly opens and Jongdae came out,head facing down.

He sat on his side of the bed,he took a deep breath before he said"Why don't you tell me about the posting?"

"How did you know?"Sehun was surprised,"No,I wasn't keeping it from you" he corrected himself,"Let me explain".

Sehun saw the tears that fell from his boyfriend's eyes.

"I feel like I am just a burden to you"Jongdae whispered.

"No no no honey, it's not like that,let me explain.That posting notice was from months ago,I received it way before you moved back here,I haven't replied to it,and I was planning to tell you later".

"Months ago,Sehun, it's been months ago and It's been four months since I moved back here and you have never mentioned about it,not even once!" it was more of a whisper than a yell, Jongdae's voice was weak.

Sehun knelt before him,"I am really sorry Jongdae"he held his hands tight.

Jongdae closed his eyes,he remained silent for a moment before he stood up,"I'm sorry for being dramatic, I don't know, maybe it's the hormones",still tears flow from his eyes,"I shouldn't have said that,go wash up before it's too late".

Sehun looked at him,feeling very unconvinced with the way Jongdae suddenly acts,"Okay,go rest",he hugged him and then went to wash up.

"I'm going to sleep again"Jongdae said.

__

Jongdae was already asleep when Sehun came out from the shower.He checked his phone and got a message telling him to hurry up,he quickly changed himself, rechecked his suitcase and prepare to go out.

"Honey,''he whispered but Jongdae was fast asleep so he knelt beside the bed,his hands trailed around his boyfriends face and kissed him his forehead,his hands trailed down to the growing bump and whispered,"Be safe,and be good to papa okay?I love you both".

He kissed Jongdae once again and went out.

Jongdae opened his eyes as soon as Sehun went out,he caressed his bump and felt tears in his eyes

_ You promised,Sehun,You promised me we will live happily in Daegu as soon as you got the offer.  _

He thought to himself.

He stood up and walked to the kitchen to grab his breakfast but he was met with the same pancakes he made for his boyfriend untouched.

Jongdae tried to calm himself down,he cannot handle so much tears in a day.

_______

Jongdae went out for a walk on the streets,he walked around the park nearby and went back home again.He received two missed calls from Sehun's mother and two messages from Sehun

_ I've reached the airport now. _

_ and _

_ I'm in the plane now _

He read the texts but did not reply.He do not call back Sehun's moth either.He was tired.He walked back to their apartment and as soon as he walked in ,he was met with Sehun's mother.

"Oh honey,I called you and Sehun and none of you can pick up your phone.Maybe because Sehun is on the plane now,did you drop him off?"

"No,he went alone,I just came back from a walk"Jongdae replied.

Sehun's mother asked him many questions,how he had been and such.

"I brought some rich beef, let me cook it for you.And I saw that you have so little healthy foods here,You have to eat well for your baby to be healthy!"she unwrapped the beef and her eyes went to the plate on the table,"Oh you made chocolate pancakes! Sehun's favourite,you know he always say about how good your pancakes are,but you made so many"She laughed.

"I made it for him to eat before his flight but he didn't"Jongdae said as he sat on the dining chair 

"Why?That stupid boy!What happened?"She put her knife down.

"We had a small fight"Jongdae bowed his head.

"Oh no! Is it him again? It's him again right? Was he neglecting you too much?" she sat beside him,"Im sorry honey, whatever your argument was about, I'm sorry,I hope both of you can resolve it soon.You both have been through enough".

__

"I don't think my son has been taking care of you that much,Sehun won't be here for days,do you want to come home with me?",Sehun's mother watched as her son's boyfriend finished all the soup she just made.

Jongdae thought for a while,"I was thinking about that but I didn't even bid him goodbye before he went,so I think It will be better to wait for him here and talk when he comes home".

"He is always so busy,I feel bad leaving you here alone"she sighed,"I should have let you guys married before you moved back here,that boy he never listens to his mother".

"It's okay, It's my fault that didn't happened,I didn't accept his proposal,I brought this to myself"

"Wait,Sehun proposed?When?"she exclaimed.

"Back in Daegu,the first time we talked after he heard the news"

"Oh,he did listened to me,that boy"she said sounding relieved,"I thought he never asked you to marry him"

Jongdae was oblivious.

"Did he came to you that night?"

"No,he came home the day before and told me the news,I scolded him so much,not because of you though,I nagged him to ask you to marry him right away,I was shocked when he told me that you guys are just going to live together the next day,I thought the proposal never happened"

Jongdae turned pale.

Sehun's mother realised then that she was not supposed to say that.

_______

Jongdae lay on his bed awake at 2 in the morning after insisting to stay when Sehun's mother invited him home.

He was hurt.Jongdae does not even understand himself.He felt lonely.He can't help but think that Sehun's proposal was just because of the nagging from his mom.He felt like a burden and him getting pregnant was just a mere mistake that Sehun felt responsible for.Maybe Sehun changed his mind,maybe he does not want that live with him in Daegu anymore.And to add to his insecurities,Sehun has not called since noon.

Jongdae did not sleep that night.He dialed his mother's number,"Mom,can you come pick me up tomorrow?I want to come home".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost done with the next chapter,I will try to update later


	6. Chapter 6

Jongdae hesitated thinking whether he should text or call or leave a note before he goes.His mother is on her way and he had just finished packing what he would need.

He hasn't decided on how long he will stay but he was sure he will not be going back anytime soon.

His hands hovered around his boyfriend's number until his phone lit up showing Sehun's ID.

He hesitated for a while and the call went straight to a missed call.His phone rang again and Jongdae finally picked up the courage to answer it.

"Hey,are you okay?We went straight for a meeting for the conference last night and I wasn't able to call you…."

"I-" Jongdae cut him off,"I-I'm going home",he took a deep breath and closed his eyes,"Sehun,I think we- I I need a short break".

"Wha-What do you mean love?"Sehun sounded shocked and surprised.

No,please,don't call me that,not now. Jongdae knows he is weak for that.

"Are you still mad at me?What can I do?", Jongdae did not miss the way Sehun sounded weak 

"I'm sorry,I think i need space,I don't know for how long,I hope you understand,"tears finally fell from his eyes again,and then he hung up.

_____

He looked out from the car window,still thinking whether he made the right choice or not.

"You know,your dad insisted on coming instead of me,but I wanted to know what happened first you know your dad he might not be able to handle any bad news about you and Sehun",his mother glanced at him as he drove.

"I suddenly got tired that's all,"his mother did not question him back.

Jongdae ignored all the phone calls from his boyfriend on their way home.

He turned his phone off and hid it in the drawer near his bed as soon as they arrived.

"I don't know what exactly happened but your father still thinks you're here to visit during Sehun's trip so" his mother sat on his bed,"I hope you can tell me soon,I promise I won't interfere if it's just between you two",she promised.

___

Jongdae slept through the day as he was tired and his mother came to wake him up for dinner.

"Your dad is home,come down for dinner and"she hesitated for a while,"Sehun has called so many times, he said you can't pick up his calls".

"Mmmmmm,"was all Jongdae said,he kept staring at the walls in his room before getting up.

"Tell him I turned my phone off and I don't want to talk to him for now if he calls again."

Their dinner was full of interrogations from his father but his mother was clever enough to save him.

"I'll have to talk to Sehun later,how can he leave his pregnant boyfriend alone for 7 days " he stated though.

_____

Sehun still called Jongdae many times but none was answered,he heard that he had turned his phone off from Jongdae's mother but he kept on trying in between breaks.

He got stuck between conferences and wanting to fly home as soon as possible.

"Son,I think it's better if he stay like this for a while, don't worry I am here,finish your work first,and whatever is between you guys,I hope you can solve it soon", Jongdae's mother had told him earlier.

It's the third day of their conference but he just could not put his mind to work.

___

"You didn't even tell me that came home,you can't pick up my call and I had to call Sehun and then your mom"Kyungsoo said as he laid beside Jongdae on his bed.

"What?You called him?"Jongdae exclaimed.

"Yes!I had to,You didn't pick up my calls or reply to my texts so I was worried", Kyungsoo said in defense.

"So,what did he say?"Jongdae was still curious.

"He didn't pick up either but he texted me later saying he is Japan for a conference and that you came home to stay for a while"

"I didn't come home to stay for a while",he sounded sad,"We fought,not really a fight but I got angry and I still am so"

Kyungsoo stared at his best friend,"What are you going to do?,You can't stay like this forever".

"It's up to him,I think I've got every reason to be mad right now"Jongdae closed his eyes,"How do you do it?Kyungsoo, it's so hard,You and Jongin are happy even though you've only been together for less than two years".

"It's not always smooth for us and to be honest, we've never had a long distance relationship like you guys, it's just us two here in the same place from the beginning"Kyungsoo replied.

"Maybe I should have just accepted when he proposed",Kyungsoo can tell his best friend was confused,"No,that's not it,things will be much worse than now",he corrected himself again.

"Talk with him when he comes home, I'm sure he will come here,as a person who has been there throughout those years that you were together,I can confidently say that Sehun loves you and I know you do too"

Jongdae remained silent.

And....other other hand," Kyungsoo paused for a while,"I hope you can squeeze out this little fetus soon,I need to have my best man perfect and healthy before the D-Day"

"Really?!" Jongdae stood up,"Really?".

Kyungsoo smiled.

"Oh my god,when,why didn't you tell me sooner".

"That was why I called you earlier and I was so glad you came home but I had to keep it for a while there".

"I already knew it's happening,but I'm so happy,but why wait until I give birth?"Jongdae asked.

"I asked Jongin and now that you're almost due, I thought it will be better if we wait,we are not rushing" Jongdae went in for a hug.

"I'm so happy to hear that,Soo,I don't deserve you"

"Hey,are you crying?"Kyungsoo laughed at his sobbing friend,"I'm the one who don't deserve you,you just have to take care of yourself and give birth to a healthy baby okay?"

____

It's been four days since Jongdae went back home and his days had been just him in the bed all day,except for that time Kyungsoo visited and a little stroll around the park nearby. And also some occasional "Sehun called" from his mother.

"Right, I'll let him know, don't worry"Jongdae heard his mother talking on the phone in the kitchen.

"Who's that?" he asked as he grabbed an apple from the fridge.

"Sehun's mother,she just heard you came home,Sehun told her to visit you but she was already back in Seoul, she told me she'll be back tomorrow though".

"I totally forgot about her,she actually asked me if I wanted to go back with her last time,Did she ask anything more?"

"Not really,She said she'll come by tomorrow to talk"

"I don't think I can face her"Jongdae sighed.

"Don't worry,she meant with me".

______

Jongdae washed up quickly and called his best friend from their landline telling him he is ready.He and Kyungsoo had planned to go out for lunch.

He was about to walk downstairs when he heard a car pull up in front of their house.He slowly walked downstairs and straight towards the door.He had an idea who it would be,heck,he was sure,but,some part of him wished he was wrong.

He quickly opened the door and stood outside before his parents could come to the door.

And there he was,staring at that familiar face,who just came out of the car.

"Hey" Sehun walked towards him and Jongdae let him hug him.

"Let's talk outside",Jongdae pulled away and walked.

They went to the same park nearby and Jongdae sat on the swing.

They both did not say anything for a while,Sehun wanted to say something but words just would not come out of his mouth.

"Sehun",he paused for a while,"Can I ask you something?".

"Hmmm"Sehun replied.

"Am I a burden to you?"

"What-Jongdae no! You are never a burden to me and you will never be.Why do you ask that?",Sehun sat beside him.

"We've been together for so many years and it's only recently that I realised that I must have been an obstacle for your dreams all along",his voice shakened.

Sehun stood up and crouched to face Jongdae,"Look,love,my dream is you it has always been,please don't think that way" he pleaded.

"But why-why… do you remember what you promised me back when you were an intern?"Jongdae looked him in the eye.

"I promised you that I will live with you here in Daegu,yes,I remember that".

"But why is that"

"Why didn't I tell you?", Sehun cut him off, "about the offer right?Yes, it's correct that i got a post offer from the hospital,I was about to tell you and accept it but then I suddenly got another rare offer in our hospital,and,my mind got clouded".

"Because you wanted that more",Jongdae replied.

"No, it's not that",Sehun tried to explain.

"That's what I was talking about Sehun, I'm just on your way,I know you wanted that offer more,but just because you made a promise to me you feel guilty and you kept if from me for so long".

"I-I have already rejected that offer from our hospital Jongdae,you don't have to worry anymore".

Jongdae sobbed ,"You don't need to be guilty for wanting something better",he paused for a while and stood up,"I'm tired……..you have so many better chances for everything and yet there's a baby to add to your burden ".

Sehun stood up,hands on Jongdae's shoulders ,"Listen,you and our baby are important to me, don't let anything make you think less".

"Why did you ask me to marry you that time?"Jongdae finally asked,tears falling from his eyes,"Sehun,I am tired,give me a break,I am tired catering to you",he ended and walked away.

Sehun stood silent for a moment,he watched as his pregnant boyfriend slowly walk towards their house,their house was near so it was visible.He walked slowly far behind his boyfriend,Jongdae looks so vulnerable and weak from the back he thought to himself.He walked slowly thinking of all the things he had done for his boyfriend.Jongdae was right,it was his boyfriend who had always catered to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was longer than i expected so i had to cut off the last part and save it for the next chapter,which will be soon,i hope.


	7. Chapter 7

Jongdae cancelled his plans with Kyungsoo that afternoon,he stayed at home sitting in front of his laptop, trying to distract himself with work.Some parts of him wondered where Sehun went after their meeting.

The first thing Jongdae saw as soon as he went downstairs the next morning is his parents chatting over some morning tea.

"Why didn't you let Sehun stay here last night?You didn't even tell us he came!",his father shouted from the living room as Jongdae walks straight to the kitchen.

"What?"Jongdae exclaimed,shocked.

His mother stood up and followed him to the kitchen,"He came earlier,he was already outside when I woke up,he said he came back yesterday,did you meet him?".

"Yes,I told him to stay with his mom",Jongdae said eyeing his father.

"Look,I guess your talk didn't go well yesterday,maybe that's why he came here so early,your father still didn't know anything so he told me to remind you of your checkup tomorrow since your phone's still off,''she whispered eyeing her husband,"You should have told me earlier,you knew your dad and I are going to a wedding tomorrow!".

Jongdae was surprised to know Sehun still remembers his checkup schedules.Afterall he always went with him before.

"You can go,I can go by myself and I think I should change my doctor here",he whispered.

"Look,you have to make up your mind and decide how you are going to stay,you are almost due,do not waste time"

"I asked for a break,maybe that's why he didn't wait for me earlier",Jongdae sighed.

"Okay then, I'll call my friend and make an appointment for you".

________

The next day,Jongdae stayed at home the whole day,his parents went to a wedding to a nearby,he did not go for his checkup either.

It was already 6pm and he finally got the will to cook something,his appetite had declined lately and he knows he needs to eat something for the sake of his baby.

He made some simple dishes and was about to eat just as he heard a knock on the door.

He peeked to see who it was and he was shocked to see his boyfriend standing outside.He heard another swift knock on the door,he took a deep breath before he finally opened the door.

Sehun stared at him for a while and pulled Jongdae for a hug,head down on his boyfriend's neck.

Jongdae did not pull away,he missed hugging his boyfriend like this too,but Jongdae can also sense that he had a drink.

They stayed like that for a while until Jongdae went back to his senses and pulled away.

"What are you doing here drunk?" thank God his parents are not home yet or else they would not be delighted to see Sehun coming drunk like this.

"I drank only two glasses, I'm just a little tipsy that's all,''he laughed.

"Then go home",Jongdae tried to be firm and go back inside before Sehun held on his arms.

"You-You asked me why I asked you to marry me right?", Sehun asked.

Jongdae stood still,not turning back.

"You may not believe Jongdae....but, it's because I love you, I've been in love with you ever since the day I met you ten years ago and I still love you and I was always sure I want to spend my life with you forever but I'm always afraid to commit to marriage,I always thought maybe we will be fine without marriage,I was selfish,I know",it was more of a whisper,his lips quivered,"and this is me admitting that I have never imagined us having kids in the future, but everything changed when I knew you were pregnant" Jongdae's heart sank and he moved a little.

"Don't get me wrong,love",Sehun continued,"We are here because I've been a selfish coward who can't even tell you all these",Jongdae turned around to see a teary eyed Sehun.

"I-I"Jongdae started,"I have always imagined us having a family,I was always afraid of losing you,not being good enough, and I was a fool to think you wanted the same all those years",tears finally escaped from his eyes.

"I am sorry,love"Sehun tried to hold his hands but Jongdae flinched back,"The thought of having a family crossed my mind when I started knowing about the baby, I've had that ring for months now Jongdae,I proposed because I really wanted to start a new chapter with you,not because of anything else",his fingers went to wipe a tear from Jongdae's face 

  
  


"I can't help but be insecure Sehun",Jongdae replied,"all those times…….my insecurities got the best of me",he paused for a while,"I asked you for a break and you came here explaining yourself, that's unfair",Jongdae cried hard.

"Give me a chance to make it right again",Sehun pleaded taking his hands.

Jongdae remained silent.

"Give me a break,Sehun",he looked him in the eye,"for a while".

Sehun slowly let go of his hands,"Ok",he moved back and walked away.

Jongdae stood still trying to process all that just happened.

________

Neither of them cannot sleep that night.

Jongdae recalled the sight of his boyfriend for ten years looking so weak for the first time,he has never heard him speaking his heart out like that.

Sehun on the other hand, can't help but feel bad and guilty as he thinks back on his pregnant boyfriend looking so vulnerable,he wanted to hold him and protect him.

  
  


_____

"Why didn't you go for your checkup yesterday!?",Jongdae heard his mother barged in to his room early in the morning,"I made an appointment for you and you told me you will be fine alone".

Jongdae woke up tiredly,"I didn't feel like going-wait, how did you know?".

"My friend called",she lied,she stood for a while until she came to sit on the bedside,"Actually Sehun called to check if you went for the checkup last night,and since you didn't touch your phone recently,I called her to ask if you went there or not".

Jongdae's eyes went wide from hearing that.

"I think it's better if you go with Sehun today"

"Mom!"Jongdae exclaimed.

"Look, it's not just you alone,he also have the rights to witness every journey of the baby".

"I-i" he tried to make up some excuse but failed,"I bet he already went back to Seoul".

His mother laughed", Don't worry about that",she stood up and walked towards the door,"he's here for good".

__

"Okay,okay",Jongdae heard his mother talk on the phone as he went downstairs.

"That's Sehun,he said he just made an appointment and he will pick you up at around 10"

  
  


Jongdae just stared at his mother.

"Making an appointment at the last minute is hard,thanks to my doctor son-in-law"she added.

"I can't believe you,mom,why are you siding with him when your own son-"

"I am not siding with him or anyone of you",she stood up and walked towards him,"I know that Sehun has not taken care of you as much as I wanted him to and I know that you are disappointed in him too but I also know that he loves you very much, I've been a witness of that for years, It breaks my heart that you guys are like this when I've always imagined you two living happily with your baby,I was also mad at him,but I also can see that he is trying,give him a chance,I know you can work this out.And if it doesn't,then I'll respect whatever choice you make"

___

  
  


Sehun did came to pick him up at exactly 10,the drive to the hospital was more than awkward,Jongdae wondered if Sehun remembered all the things he said to him the previous night.

"I'm sorry about last night,I didn't mean to cause a scene like that,but"he paused for a while and glanced at Jongdae,"I mean everything I said,I was just a little tipsy,I told you, that's all,I mean everything".

Jongdae didn't say anything back.

Sehun lead him to the ob/GYN department and talked to the nurse while Jongdae sat on the waiting room staring at them.

"You sure knows your way around here,''he said as Sehun came to sit with him.

"Yes,I do"Sehun smiled at him,"A friend from this hospital introduced me to this doctor".

They both stayed silent again until Jongdae's name was called.

__

"Your last check up was a month ago,do you have any problems recently?" the doctor asked.

Jongdae eyed Sehun who was sitting on his side,"No,but",he hesitated for a while,"I don't have appetite lately,and I can barely finish one bowl of rice, I'm just eating for the baby's sake these days I guess".

Sehun stared at him and whispered,"Really? I didn't know",he sounded guilty.

"That is common in some pregnancies,I will prescribe some medicines after the ultrasound, let's go"

Jongdae glanced at Sehun before he followed the doctor to the ultrasound room,"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

"Do you want me to?"

"I am not that selfish Sehun,of course I do".

__

"Seems like Your baby is doing well",the doctor smiled at Jongdae,"growing pretty well as of now,your loss of appetite hasn't affected her yet",both Sehun and Jongdae stared at each other at this,"but you will have to eat-"

"Wait,doctor,what -what does that mean You said 'her'?" Jongdae asked.

The doctor kept mum for a second,"Wait, you haven't ,you haven't known the gender yet?".

"Uh-we had decided that we will wait until the baby is born".

"Gosh,I am really sorry,Mr.Oh,Mr.Kim,nothing about not revealing the gender was written on your previous records so I assumed you have already known the gender,I apologise ,It was wrong of me to reveal like that".

"You know you can be sued for that right?" Sehun asked.

"I know,I am really sorry,I sincerely apologise",he pleaded again.

"It's Okay",Jongdae smiled as he looked at Sehun.

"I was joking,Doctor.What's done is done, do not feel too bad about it",Sehun continued.

"Thank you so much",the doctor said and continued with the ultrasound.

Sehun stared at the image of the small living being from the monitor,a sense of love and joy whelmed over him,he then looked at his pregnant boyfriend lying beside him and then to the monitor,it was then that he was sure that was all he ever wanted.A life with the loves of his life.

Their ride back home was different from their way to the hospital.

Jongdae stared in amazement at his boyfriend who was grinning with full on smile while driving.

"You've been staring at me the whole time,do you miss me that much?",Sehun suddenly asked.

Jongdae scoffed,"It's because You're grinning so much like a fool", but oh,how much he missed this,he missed sitting beside his boyfriend in his car and just staring at his beautiful face from time to time.

"I am happy, that's why",Sehun replied and before they knew they reached Jongdae's house.

Sehun opened the door before Jongdae could go out by himself and guided his now heavily pregnant boyfriend out from the car.

"I'm fine,I can go by myself",Jongdae said as he pulled away from Sehun's hold.

"Aren't you going to invite your boyfriend at least for tea?",Sehun asked

Jongdae hesitated for a while before turning back to say,"You want to have coffee?".

Sehun smiled,"I would love to,but Don't worry I was just joking,I have an important thing to do,I have to go",he opened the car door and glanced at Jongdae again,"Remember what the doctor said,you have to eat well,just call me if you have anything you want to eat".

Jongdae shook his head and head towards the house before he heard a shout again",And also,please,turn on your phone again,Jongdae".

Jongdae quickly head inside before he could watch Sehun drive away.

____

That night before he went to bed,Jongdae took out his phone from the drawer ,it has been days since he kept it there.

He switched on his phone and looked at all the notifications from different people but what he wanted to check was from a certain person.

His heartbeat went fast when he saw that there were messages and calls from Sehun everyday,since Sehun knows that he hasn't touched his phone.

Some read

_ I am sorry. _

_ Please call me back. _

_ I've landed, I'm coming straight to Daegu. _

_ Okay,I guess you didn't want to talk to me . _

But there were many more messages after that

, Message asking him to eat well,asking him to not forget his checkup,asking him to not stress himself,but one particular message caught his eye.It was a long message explaining himself,how he had always been selfish,and how he was wrong and that he didn't deserve Jongdae,and on the last line 

_ Please wait for a few days,I promise to return to Daegu and we will live there,with your parents,mom and our little family.If you were wondering,Yes,I still want that life ,love.  _

It took him a while to finish all his messages and

the amount of I'm sorry 's in his whole messages were countless,Jongdae was glad to see that but somehow feel bad again that he had given Sehun a stressful trip to Japan,a stressful flight home and. four ride drive straight to Daegu for him.

Jongdae can't hold back his tears,he does miss this man he has been loving for years.

And just as if knowing Jongdae turned on his phone again,Sehun called.

Jongdae panicked,and waited to answer too long that the call went to missed call.

_ I guess you still don't want to talk to me, I'll wait,Good Night. _

Jongdae smiled at his phone and lied on his bed.

_ There's an important place we need to go tomorrow,i will pick you up at around 11 is it alright? _

Jongdae read but did not reply,and another message came in.

_ I know you're reading,Good night then. _

_______

Jongdae was amused to see Sehun actually came the next day after breakfast.

"What?I told you I will pick up,go get dressed",Sehun seemed like he was in a good mood.

Jongdae rolled his eyes but went up anyways.

"Where are you taking me?"Jongdae asked.

"You'll see",Sehun smiled.

Sehun pulled over to a small building located on the outskirts of their city.

"I know it's far,I was planning on going alone but they said they cannot give me without the recipient",he said as he walked out to open the door for Jongdae.

"What? where are we?"

"Come",Sehun guided him inside the building.

And Jongdae realised where they are, it's an herbal tonic place.

Jongdae was about to ask something but

"Look,before you ask me questions,I saw your reports yesterday,and I didn't know you were eating so less and as the doctor said you need to eat and take care of yourself, so this came to my mind ,I also figured you left your tonics in our apartment too,"Sehun said.

"I did,so is this where you went yesterday after dropping me off?", Sehun nodded,"I still have some back in Seoul,we don't have to buy new ones".

"Does that mean you're planning to come back home?", Sehun's face lit up.

"Uh,No", Jongdae quickly replied.

Jongdae had to go some minor tests and they were on their way home after getting the tonics.

"Come on,let's eat",Sehun pulled over near a restaurant before they reached home.

"I'm not really hungry",Jonhdae replied.

Sehun opened the door to his side,"Come on,I have to see you eat something before I go back".

Jongdae glanced at him and went out with those words bugging him.

Sehun brought him to a seafood place and ordered healthy foods for his pregnant boyfriend.Jongdae played with his food not really hungry to eat much,and mind thinking hard on Sehun's previous words.

He wanted to ask if he is going back to Seoul already,but he held back himself.

"Try to eat at least some,you don't have to finish everything if you don't feel like it",Sehun assured and Jongdae did ate some of the food,much more than what he would usually eat at home.

Their trip way back home was long so Jongdae eventually fell asleep.Sehun watched at his sleeping boyfriend as he pulled over near Jongdae's house,he stared at him for a while,having the urge to hug him,embrace him and protect him.His hands gently pat his boyfriend's baby bump

_ I've missed you so much,We can't wait to see you _ , he mentally said ,he missed talking to his baby like he did often back then.

Jongdae woke up at Sehun's touch and Sehun flinched back quickly,it was awkward but Jongdae figured what Sehun might have done just now.

"Oh, we've arrived?"he looked outside.

"You must have been tired, I'm sorry for taking you somewhere so far,go rest well",Sehun smiled at him and went out to open the door.

He opened the door and stood in front of Jongdae,but Jongdae hesitated for a while before he walked out,"Hey",he whispered.To say Sehun was glad to hear that short endearment was an understatement,Jongdae used 'Hey' again,he was happy,"Do you,do you want to talk to her?",Jongdae finally asked.

Sehun was shocked,he moved forward a little,and his hands went to bump,patting it gently,Jongdae stared at him as he went to talk like he always did,

"Hey,princess", Sehun started,

"I've missed you", Jongdae kinda felt responsible for that sentence,"Papa's going through a hard time,please be good to him,We can't wait to meet you",he ended with a gentle pat.

"Princess",Jongdae emphasized,"We're having a baby girl!",he almost teared up.

They haven't talked about that since the gender was revealed.

"Yes we are!",Sehun smiled.

"Are you happy?",Jongdae asked.

"Of course I am,I can't wait to meet her.''

Jongdae went out from the car and Sehun pulled his arm.

"Jongdae,I have to go back to Seoul for a while,I don't know how long it will be ,maybe a week,I don't think I will be able to come back here between that".

"OK",Jongdae avoided his eyes.

"I want to stay with you and protect you and our baby,when will you come back home to me?",Sehun asked,his voice was gentle as ever almost shaking.

Jongdae stayed silent for a while.

"I get it,I am sorry,I won't force you to come back,I will give you space but please know that I will be there whenever you want to come back" he said and walked back towards the car.

Jongdae wanted to give in right then and there but no words could come out from his mouth,he just stood there and watched as his boyfriend drifted away.

_____

It had been 10 days since that day and Sehun stopped sending him texts after that. _ Did he really mean it when he said he was giving me space?  _ Jongdae thought to himself,he patted his big bump of seven and a half months now and laid on his bed

What he didn't know was that Sehun called his mother everyday to check on his condition.

Jongdae went down with a mild fever and his appetite had not increased much, ,he missed Sehun's warmth when he sleep alone at night,he missed how he talked with their baby,he missed cooking for him,he missed ho he would always comes home to him after work,he missed his boyfriend.

He glanced at his phone from time to time ,but no sign of his boyfriend,hi thumb hovers around the call button for a while until he finally gathered his courage and pushed that button.

He bit his nails,nervous,the call rang five times before it was picked up,he stayed silent not having the courage to speak first.

"Hello?",a voice asked,it was not Sehun, he figured,it was a girl,"Hello?Dr.Oh is having a meeting with the Head,he forgets his phone,he will be back soon,may I ask who this is?" she asked.

"I'm his - nothing, I'm sorry, I'll call back later"he hung up.

He was sure Sehun saved his number as 'LOVE' on his phone,did he change it? he thought, for the girl to still ask her who he was. Just when he thought he could not get anymore sick , another thing to dd to his stress he thought.

At 2a.m He went down to the kitchen to make pancakes,making pancakes had always been a form of stress reliever to him besides,his pancakes are Sehun's favourite.He looked at his phone again and tried to type out a message when his phone lit up,he panicked again at the sight of his boyfriend's caller ID.

"Hello?"he heard Sehun's voice as soon as he answered,"I tried to call you earlier but I thought you would be asleep and I saw you're online just now,Did you call earlier?Someone told me".

"Yeah that 'someone' picked up your call,but I hung up",he replied bluntly,he thought for a while before asking,"Did you change my caller ID?"

"What?No,Why?" 

"Just asking",  _ so that girl intentionally asked who he was even though she knew _ Jongdae scoffed.

"Okay,that someone was Dr.Park, she's a fellow doctor were you jealous?" Jongdae can hear him smile.

"Why would I be jealous" 

"Anyways,why did you call,and why are you awake at this hour?"Shun seemed worried now.

"I-I'm making pancakes",Jongdae sighed.

"You can't sleep?How is your fever?", Jongdae was surprised.

"How did you know?"

"I have my own way"Sehun smiled,"I miss you" ,he continued.

Jongdae's heart fluttered,he wanted to reply to that but he stayed quiet.

"I wish I can be with you,take your medicines well and don't overwork yourself",Sehun paused,"Take your time,I told you I will always be there, whenever you are ready,"he assured.

Jongdae wanted to cry at that moment,he put his phone down and hung up without saying a word.

Jongdae's mother woke up to the sound of a loud crash,she stood up instantly and walks out of the bedroom, she walks towards the kitchen where the sound came from,he was met with the sight of her son sitting on the dining chair with flour,eggs and few utensils all over the floor.

She walks straight to Jongdae who was sitting with his head down,she did not miss the tears flowing from his eyes.

"Are you okay?What happened?Are you hurt?"she exclaimed.

Jongdae sobs.

His mother quickly went to hug him," Are you okay?son. Are you hurt?".

Jongdae cried harder.His mom waited for a while figuring that he was not crying because he was hurt physically."It's Okay, It's Okay,cry all you want",She patted his back.

"I miss him mom"Jongdae whispered after he had calmed down a bit,"I miss him so much".

His mom pulled back and hold his hands tight.

"I want to go home"he told his mom,"to Sehun".

His mother smiled,almost tearing up,"You're really all grown up now,son" she patted his head,"yes,go home,go home to Sehun".

Jongdae hugged his mother again.

___________

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My exams tomorrow and yet here I am,😫 it's unbeta-ed and the longest chapter yet.There are still more to come but that will have to wait for a while,I really need to concentrate on my studies｡:ﾟ(;´∩`;)ﾟ:｡.Thank You for reading,i love you all and i hope you don't hate them so much.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure about this?" his father asked unassured at the sudden change of behavior of his son

"You really don't want me to drop you off?",his mother continued.

"Mom,Dad I'll be fine,"Jongdae smiled at them,"besides,I haven't called him yet and I want sometime to think too".

Jongdae needed some time alone,he had not decided how he will meet Sehun and what he will tell him.But,the first plan is to go to Seoul and he decided he will think on the way.

"I'm just worried ,Oh Sehun better take care of you ,I can't believe I won't see you for a long time again",his mother hugged him and Jongdae bid goodbye to his father and walked towards the cab waiting outside to take him to the station.

\--------

Sehun finally got to grab lunch with his colleagues after a long morning,he recalled the talk he had with Jongdae early in the morning.He felt glad that Jongdae finally called him first and smiled over the fact that Jongdae might have been jealous over his co-worker.He also thought about his health,Jongdae's mother had told him that Jongdae has not been eating very well since his stay with them.He really wanted to give Jongdae the space and time he wanted but he also can't help but worry over his health.

"Dr.Oh,how's your boyfriend?",Dr.Yoon, Jongdae's doctor suddenly came to him at the cafeteria,"I never see you two come in for checkups again .Did you change your doctor?"

"He's fine,Y-yes,we did, at Daegu,he went to stay with his parents for a while,he will be back soon" he simply replied.

"I've heard about your boyfriend before but i didn't know you guys were expecting!" another colleague said.

"When is he due?"

Sehun felt overwhelmed at the sudden attention on him,"About 32 weeks along now",he smiled at the thought of their baby.

"Dr.Oh,you better get your boyfriend back soon if you guys plan to give birth here in Seoul,I wouldn't recommend travelling far when you're almost due",Dr.Min, the ob/gyn specialist said as she passed by them.

Sehun came to realise that Jongdae is almost due,and he has missed a whole month of his pregnancy and that he had to make it right,and save their relationship.

He took out his phone,his thumb hovered around the call button next to his boyfriend's name,he wanted to call and ask how he is but he thinks of how Jongdae called him first the previous time and he decided he will let things go the way his boyfriend wants for the time being.

For the time being,but he promised to himself that he will not wait for long anymore.

\------------------

Jongdae had rode the bus from Daegu to Seoul many times before but he has never felt so nervous and excited like now.He had his own doubts,and he had taken his own time to figure them out,not all of them might not have been resolved but he do knows that he has got the answer he wanted.He loves Sehun and Sehun loves him too,he had seen Sehun trying to work things out for the past month and Jongdae knows he cannot keep him wait any longer.His fever has gone down and he himself know he needed rest but stubborn as he is,it's now or never for him.

At noon,The bus stopped at a resting area .Jongdae sat on one of the bench at the food stall waiting for the sandwich he ordered, he still has no appetite but he decided he at least have to eat for the baby's sake.He took out the small envelope from his pocket and looked at the sonogram he got from his check up after the last one with Sehun,their baby is as big as a coconut now and is active than ever.He recalled the first time their baby kicks,it was on his 18th week and Sehun was overjoyed.

"How far along are you?",An old lady around his mother's age asked as she sat beside him

"8th month next week"Jongdae smiled at her.

"Oh,great congrats dear",the lady smiled,"so what are you going to do in Seoul?Are you travelling alone?"

"I'm actually going back to Seoul and yes I'm by myself"

"You remind me of my old self,I used to travel back and forth Seoul and Daegu every week to work until my last week",the lady laughed,"My husband always insisted on dropping me off but stubborn me always took the bus".

Jongdae smiled at the lady as she told him about her younger days.

"What does your husband do?",she asked.

"Boyfriend,not yet husband",he stuttered,"he is a doctor by the way".

"A doctor?nice!I hope he propose soon",she added before she stood up to take her order and bid goodbye to Jongdae.

_ I hope so too _ Jongdae wanted to reply but he did not in the end.But that made him think of what he would say when he sees Sehun again,and will they ever get married? Will Sehun propose to him again? Those thoughts lingered on his mind for a while.

  
  


He missed Sehun so much,more than ever,he can't wait to show him the copy of the sonogram he took for him.He took out his phone and finally decided to call Sehun.He dialled his boyfriend's phone number,there was no answer from the other line.Assuming Sehun must be busy at the time,he decided to call again later.

\----------

"Dr.Oh your phone rang sometime ago you might wanna check it",the nurse duty said as she handed the phone to Sehun who just came out from the operating room.

"Thank you",Sehun said as he took his phone and went in to the changing room.He took a quick shower,and checked his phone.

There were two missed calls from Jongdae and Sehun thought it must have been very important seeing that Jongdae rang 7 times.

There was also a missed call from Jongdae's mother and a message.He opened the message that reads.

_ Sehun, Jongdae has decided to come back,I told him to wait for tomorrow but he insisted on coming right away.I'm actually not supposed to tell you this, but I can't help but worry,he has no appetite lately and his fever is not yet gone,please take care of him,I trust you ,Son. _

Sehun stared in awe at the message, Jongdae finally decided to come back to him,he smiled at his phone and quickly dialled at Jongdae's number.

The call rang for a while and got directe to voicemail,he tried again but the same thing happened.

Maybe Jongdae already reached their apartment and maybe he wanted to surprise him,he thought to himself,he changed his clothes and went out for a quick round before he clocked off.

\----------------

It took about an hour to finish his round at the ward,Sehun dialled his boyfriend's number again but still got no answer.Since the day he went back to Seoul by himself he has not spend a night in their shared apartment,he either keep himself busy with night shifts or he slept at residents dorm,the house felt too quiet and lonely without his lover.After a long time,He felt excited to reach home yet nervous to see his boyfriend once again.

He entered the passcode to their apartment and walked in slowly,all the lights were still off,he turned on the lights and no sight of Jongdae,maybe he is sleeping in the bedroom,he went into the bedroom but still no sign of his boyfriend.

He dialled Jongdae's mother's number and asked when he departed from home.

"This morning,he took the first bus since they always stop at the resting area,buses after that never stops,they drove straight to Seoul,it's better for him,it would be too tiring to travel straight for hours"she had answered.

Daegu to Seoul is less than a five hour ride,even if they did stop at the resting area,it's already 8pm and the bus should have already arrived,Sehun thought to himself.

"Oh then he might already be home,good night aunty",he lied,not wanting to worry her further.

Maybe the bus stopped for a long time,or they are still on the way ,Jongdae should have been home by now Sehun thought of all the things that could happen , maybe Jongdae went straight to the hospital to see him,but no,he just came home from work,that is not possible, maybe Jongdae wasn't actually planning to come home to him.

Sehun took his coat and went out to wait for his boyfriend,he stood near their apartment building ,he waited and waited but still no sign,it's been two hours and he had called his boyfriend's number countless of times,he decided he should not stay still anymore,Jongdae could not answer his call and it's been 14 hours since Jongdae went out from home. He took his car out and headed to the bus station.

  
  


"Sir,the last bus from Daegu to Seoul has arrived an hour ago,there is no more bus coming in today",the station guard had told him.

"Can you please tell me when the other buses arrived today?" Sehun pleaded.

"There were three buses coming from Daegu today,the first one arrived at 2:15 pm,the second one arrived at 2:30 pm and the third one arrived an hour ago",the security beside him answered.

  
  


Sehun sighed,"Is there a way that I can look at the passenger list from the first bus?"he asked.

"Sir,this is a bus terminal,we don't take passengers information"the man answered,"the first bus took a rest on the way so if you are searching for a missing person,you might want to check on that station",he added.

Sehun called the number as soon as the man gave him the resting station's number.

"Hello?Have you perhaps seen a young man coming from Daegu at your station?He is about seven months pregnant",he asked.

"Sorry,Sir,There were many passengers that stop by our station from Daegu and other places today,we did not notice anyone particularly", they answered.

Sehun gave up,he went back to his car,trying to stay as calm as he can and decided to go back home and wait,maybe Jongdae had another plan.

Some part of him hoped that Jongdae would be home by now but everything was still the same as he left before he went out,he quietly went over the couch and sat still for a while.After a while his phone lits up. Sehun quickly stood up as he saw his boyfriend's Caller ID not waiting any longer to answer the call.

"Hello?Is this Mr.Kim Jongdae's husband?", he heard a voice of a woman from the other line before he could say his hello.

"I'm - I'm his boyfriend",he answered,before he could say another word,the woman sighed,"Thank God".

"I'm-I'm sorry, May I ask what happened?",Sehun tried to keep his calm.

"I'm calling from Seoul University hospital,Mr.Kim Jongdae was brought to the emergency room just now and you are the last person on his call log", Sehun's heart sunk,"Hello?Hello?".

"Y-Yes",he was able to reply,"How,why?"

"I cannot say much from the phone but He is in a critical condition right now and it would be great if you or his family come as soon as possible".

Sehun hung up quickly as soon as he realised it is their hospital.Jongdae did arrived to Seoul.He dialled Dr.Yoon's number,grabbed his keys and stormed out of the house.

Dr Yoon could not pick up the call and Sehun drive towards the hospital with a heavy heart.He got several missed calls on the way but all he could think was to reach the hospital as soon as he can. He will never forgive himself if anything happened to his lover and their unborn baby, he thought to himself.

________

Sehun rushed to the Emergency room as soon as he reached the hospital but the nurses told him that Jongdae had been moved to a safer ward.

He slowly walks towards the room and saw Dr.Yoon coming out of the said room.

"Dr.Oh!,I told Dr.Min to call you why didn't you answer your call?",he called as he prevent Sehun from going inside the room,"You cannot go in yet, it's sterilised".

"What happened to him?",Sehun interrupted.

"I don't know the details but someone said he fainted at a resting station,they took him at a clinic nearby and then here,the nurses can tell you that later but look, don't panic but we got to work fast ",Dr.Yoon said as he looked at Sehun in the eyes,"he has lost so much blood and it's not safe for him or for the baby".

Sehun brought his palms on his face and let out a big and stressful sigh,"So what do you mean?". He honestly hoped it was not what he thinks.

"We have to take out the baby as soon as possible,but i cannot guarantee you that it will be successful",  _ don't ,please don't,Sehun prayed.  _ Dr.Yoon continued,"I am going to try my best to save them both,but,I have to let you choose which one I should prioritize in case an emergency happens,Sehun".

There it is,the thing he dreaded the most.

"It does not mean it is going to happen for sure but We have to ask this beforehand when there is a possibility".

"I can't,I can't, don't make me choose,Dr.Yoon,I can't",Sehun closed his eyes and sat on the bench nearby.

"I am sorry Sehun,but I have to know that before i start the operation,but, know that I will do my best to try and save both of them",Dr.Yoon patted him on his shoulders,"The nurses are preparing,I will see you before I go in,"he said before he walked away.

Sehun's mind went blank for a while,he felt as if he had no soul left in his body,why must the universe let him make the hardest decision in life.He stood up and peeked through the glass doors and looked at the small figure he could barely see.

He took out his phone,called his mother and briefed her on their current situation.

"So,are you asking me what to do?",his mother asked,Sehun can hear the shaking in her voice,"That's the choice only you and Jongdae can make,but most importantly,What will Jongdae want you to do in this situation,"her sobbing could be heard clearly from the other line.

Sehun asked her to deliver the news to Jongdae's parents,He felt responsible to tell them the news but on the other hand,he felt too ashamed to even tell them the news himself,he felt that all these had happened because of him in the first place.

"What would Jongdae want him to do in this situation?",he asked himself many times,he knew the answer all along but some part of him still finds it hard to accept.

He stood up as the nurses brought out Jongdae to take him to the operation room,he had never seen his boyfriend looking so vulnerable as he did now,he wanted to hug him and tell him everything will be alright,but he couldn't.

  
  


Dr Yoon walked towards him with a paper on his hands.

"Sehun,I"

"The baby"Sehun interrupted,he closed his eyes and let out a small breath,"the baby,save the baby, I'm sure that's what Jongdae would want".

"Alright",Dr.Yoon gave him a gentle pat on his arms and gave him the paper,"you have to sign the consent form here".

Sehun slowly signed the papers and gave it back to the doctor.

Dr.Yoon was about to go in when Sehun held him on his arms.

"Promise me,Dr.Yoon,you will do your best to save them both",he pleaded.

"I promise".

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally finished my exams＼(^o^)／  
why do I even call this fluff when i started it^_________^


	9. Chapter 9

The night is cold and lonely, it's morning to be exact.

Sehun watched through the glass windows as the nurses prepare big tubes and tests for their newborn baby.

Their daughter came into the world at 12:21 a.m,being a premature baby,she was taken to the NICU straight away.

Sehun did not even got the chance to hold her yet.He stood in front of the NICU,  _ she is so tiny  _ he thought. He can barely see her through the incubator and all the big tubes placed on her. He felt his heart broken to pieces,this was not the way he imagined welcoming their daughter.He imagined staying with Jongdae holding their baby together,he imagined the happiest moment ,but,this was the exact opposite of happy,his lover is not here with him.

His daughter is in the NICU, and his boyfriend has been in the operation room for two hours. Their parents are on their way, and Sehun felt like he was in the middle of everything.

"Dr.Oh",called a nurse as Sehun stood in front of the NICU,"The operation has finished and he has been taken to the ICU and Dr.Yoon asked for you".

Sehun followed her to the ICU and waited for the doctors to come out.

"Dr.Kang is attending to your daughter the operation went well,but we will have to keep Mr.Jongdae under monitor in the ICU for the time being, nothing can be sure until he is awake, let's hope we can transfer him to a normal cabin soon",Dr Yoon briefed him on their situation.

Sehun himself is a doctor,yes,but he could not think of anything,the hospital,the very place where he goes to work everyday suddenly felt like a foreign place to him,he is usually the one delivery these kind of news to a patient's family,but he has never been on the receiving side.

_________

Jongdae's parents and Sehun's mother arrived early in the morning.Jongdae was transferred to a normal room after his condition gets better.Sehun entered the room alone while their parents went to see the baby. 

He stood beside the bed where Jongdae lay, there was no sound just the beeping sound from the machines around his lover.There are so many things that he wanted to say to him,but He could not speak a word,

he had never seen his boyfriend since high school,the love of his life looking so vulnerable and weak,he himself has no strength.

He sat beside him,held his hands and all he could do was just wait for him to wake up.

The door opened and an old lady came in with Jongdae's coat and small bag that he always take with him.

"Dr.Oh Sehun?" she asked.

"Yes, that's me"

"I was the one who found him,we met at the stop and i found him lying on the floor of the rest room later".

"Thank you for taking care of him.Thank you so much"

The lady handed him Jongdae's things she brought with him,"and I found these too,it might be his" , she said as she handed him the small picture.

Sehun thanked her before she went out.He looked at the couple of pictures the woman handed him.It was the sonogram that Jongdae took out earlier.Sehun looked at it,on one of the copies was written _mine _and on the other copy was written _Sehun♡_ _._

Jongdae had made a copy of the latest sonogram for him too,for the first time in a long time,Sehun shed a tear,"She is here,love,she is already here,please wake up",he whispered,holding his hands.

_________

"Dr.Oh", someone tapped on his shoulders,Sehun was sleeping as he was sitting beside the patient's bed..

"I came to check on your boyfriend,Dr Yoon is off duty".It was Dr.Kang,his colleague.

"Yes,I checked his vitals earlier and they are normal",Sehun said as he stood up and made way for the doctor.

"Well, that's good,you know nothing can be sure until he is awake so I cannot say anything further, let's just wait for him to wake up".

Sehun nodded.

"And Dr.Oh?",the man turned to him,"Get some rest, I heard you were on call for three nights straight ,and as far as I know you haven't got proper sleep,you know have to be stronger than before".

  
  


"Son", Jongdae's father tapped on his shoulder,"I think it's better if you go home with your mothers and get some rest, I've sent Jongdae's luggage to your apartment and you can get some of his clothes too,I'll stay here tonight and you can come in the morning.''

"No,uncle,I cannot leave them alone,in case something happens".

"Nothing will happen,I promise,they are strong,and they've got a strong man here too,they are gonna fight for you so you gotta be strong for them,son, don't worry,and if anything happens,I promise to call you right away".

"Your dad's right,son,your colleagues out there said you've been on duty for several nights,go get some rest", Jongdae's mother told him.

Sehun wanted to stay,but the elders insisted so he went home with his mother and Jongdae's mother to his apartment.

  
  


Jongdae's luggage were in the sitting room when they reached their.

"Shall I make something to eat?",his mother asked.

Sehun did not answer.

"It's okay, let's just rest for now", Jongdae's mother assured her.

Sehun took Jongdae's luggage with him and went inside their room.

Ever since Jongdae went back to Daegu,the house felt lonely but Sehun felt lonelier that night.He sat on the side of the bed staring at his boyfriend's luggage and then to the closet they shared.

He imagined Jongdae packing his things and disappointingly going out from their house with his luggage,that day.He think back of the times Jongdae would welcome him home after a tiring day in the hospital.He imagined Jongdae thinking of him and deciding to come back home to him.

It's been more than a month since they lived apart and just when things were about to go back to the same, they have to meet like this,Sehun felt like his heart has been shattered into pieces.

He stood up and went back to the sitting room where both mothers were chatting.

"Mom,aunty go and sleep in the room.I have to go back,no,I need to go back",he told them.

His mother stood up and hugged him.Sehun was about to breakdown as he laid his head on his mother's shoulder, Jongdae's mother watched them intently.

"I have to stay with them,mom",he whispered to him, lips quivering.

"I know", his mother patted his head,"go".

________

"I knew you would come back", Jongdae's father tapped on his shoulder as soon as Sehun entered the room.

After a moment of insisting,Sehun was finally able to convince him to rest at home.He went straight to the NICU after walking him out,where the nurses told him that their daughter's condition is getting better and that she will be out soon from the NICU.

When he reached Jongdae's room,he saw that Jongdae has made some movements,he quickly stood beside the bed and Jongdae slowly opened his eyes, it's been more than a day since the incident happened and Jongdae has not woken up since then,to say Sehun was happy would be an understatement.

"Love", he took his hands ,he could not stop the tears escaping from his eyes.

Jongdae did not speak a word,he just looked up at the white ceiling,he weakly raised his shaking hand to his flat belly,he looked at Sehun in the eyes,Sehun did not miss the fear and tears in his eyes,he understood what that meant.

"She's here, she's fine",Sehun kissed his forehead.

Jongdae took a deep breath, relieved.He looked at Sehun trying to say something.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry",Sehun chanted holding his hands tightly,"It's all my fault".

Jongdae weakly shooked his head.He slowly raised his hand to pat Sehun's head.

Dr.Yoon came in at that moment.

"Mr.Kim,You are awake!",he exclaimed,"Dr.Oh you know better than to just stay when a patient wakes up".

"I'm sorry,I should have called you",Sehun slowly stood up from his seat.

Sehun watched as Dr Yoon checked on his boyfriend.

"You might still have a hard time moving and talking,do not try too hard at a time,Mr.Kim, but I'll let the nurses in to run some tests after this,it depends on the results",Dr.Yoon said.

Jongdae was taken for some tests and the elders arrived as soon as they heard that Jongdae had woken up.

"Can I see her?",was the first thing Jongdae said when he was taken back to the room.

"She cannot be taken out of the NICU,and you cannot walk on your own yet,Mr.Kim.You will be able to see her soon,she is doing pretty well, don't worry,''the nurse incharge of him smiled.

Jongdae looked disheartened,not being able to see the child you just gave birth to would be the saddest thing.

  
  


"I will take you to see her as soon as you get well",Sehun assured him.

Jongdae nodded,he had not once spoke a word to Sehun.

The two mothers could not stop sobbing by themselves at the sad sight of their son, that Jongdae's father had told them to calm down for Jongdae's sake.

It took a while to convince the elders to stay at home that night again, Jongdae shook his head when his mother insisted on staying with them,only then that his mother agreed yo rest home with his father and Sehun's mother.

Jongdae went back to sleep after their parents left and Sehun took a quick visit to the NICU,the doctor had told him earlier that Jongdae needs as much rest as he can,he also learned that part of the reason why the incident happened was because of too much stress and malnutrition.Sehun could not help thinking that it was all his fault.He should not have let Jongdae doubted him in the first place.

After visiting his daughter at the NICU,he went straight to the big office at the top floor of the building,he had frequented a lot lately at the place.He had an important promise to keep.

_________

Jongdae suddenly woke up from his sleep in the middle of the night,he was panting and sweating.

"What is it!?" Sehun stood up quickly,he was sitting on the couch near the bed.

"I had a dream",it was the first word Jongdae had ever spoken to him since he woke up.

Sehun helped him sit up.

"I want to see her",Jongdae buried his head on Sehun's chest,holding on to his arms.

"I wish that I can",Sehun kissed his head,"Do you want to see her picture?". He took out his phone and hesitated for a while since the only picture he had of their daughter is the one he took earlier through the window,"I'm sorry",he sobbed,"I couldn't protect her enough" 

"No,no,no,no",Sehun put his phone down and held Jongdae's face,"It's not your fault,nine if this is your fault It's all me I'm really sorry,I shouldn't have left you guys alone,I should have been there for you".

Jongdae shook his head,"Don't, don't ever say that again, it's not your fault",he sobbed,his breath getting faster and he could barely breathe now.

Sehun held his hands and let him down on the bed again,"Hey, it's okay, it's okay,just breathe,love, I'm here, it's okay".Sehun calmed him down.

Sehun had to carefully hold Jongdae to sleep on the patient's bed after that.After sometime,He removed his arms slowly and move down from the bed since there were tubes and wires connected to Jongdae's body.

"Mr Oh?",a nurse came to their room early in the morning,"The baby's condition has improved and she will need to undergo kangaroo care,either parent can do it,preferably the carrier,but in your case, i think you will have to do it since the other father is not in a good condition yet".

"Yes, I'll do it",Sehun replied. He stood up and did a quick check up on Jongdae and pulled the covers over his shoulders before he went out to follow the nurse.

The nurse took him to a sterilised room.

"Are you ready,baby's dad?", an old nurse came towards him holding the little baby in her arms.

It's the first time Sehun gets to see his daughter up close,the nurse carefully handed her to him,Sehun gets to hold her for the first time since she was born two days ago.Their daughter looks extra small in his arms.

"You can hold her close, preferably close to your heart",the nurse instructed him.

Sehun he can feel the slow heartbeat,all kinds of emotions rushed through him.He never even dared to dream of having a child of his own,but,here he is holding his very own daughter,so small in his embrace,

love brought him the things he never even dreamt of,Sehun held her tight but softly,

he will never let go of her,he will protect her.

"Thank you for being born",he whispered.

Tears fell from his eyes as Jongdae watched at the two loves of his life together,through the glass window.

"Do you want to join them inside?",the nurse asked him,Jongdae had begged her to take him to the NICU earlier when she went to check up on him.

He is still in the hospital gown dragging the IV stand along with him,he could barely walk by himself.

"I think I'm too shabby to enter".

"Come",the nurse smiled as she guided him to the room,she helped her wear the sterilised gown and took care of the IV stand,"but I can give you only 15 minutes,you are still recovering yourself so".

"Thank you so much",Jongdae sobbed overwhelmed with the happiness that he will be able to see his daughter.

Sehun was surprised when he saw Jongdae come in to the room,The nurse gently guided him to a seat beside Sehun.

Sehun was about to protest,asking why he came but Sehun calmed him down with a warm smile.

Jongdae's eyes did not move away from her daughter,he couldn't help his tears from falling, it's his first time seeing their daughter,her father is holding her yet she has oxygen tubes connected to her body and big machines besides their seat.

Sehun let out one of his hands to hold Jongdae's hands.One hand holding tight his daughter and his boyfriend's hand on the other.Jongdae sat beside them quietly,he could not take his eyes off from his daughter.

"I'm sorry",Sehun whispered,"to both of you".

Jongdae stopped him and shook his head.

"I told you to not say that anymore"

"I love you both.I love you so much",Sehun held his hands tighter.

"We have to name her"

"I just realised we haven't discussed about any names".

"I was actually planning to tell you last time,but i couldn't".

"Do you have any names in mind?".

"I actually wrote down a few,I will show you that later".

"I'm sorry but it's been 15 minutes,I will have to escort you out bow Mr Kim", the nurse came back.

Sehun kissed his hand and let him go.

"Thank you so much,I won't thank you enough",Jongdae said to the nurse.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suggest names for the baby!!!( ◜‿◝ )♡


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final not-final Chapter!!

"Are the papers done? The bills?", Jongdae's mother asked her husband as he came inside the room.

"Yes, Sehun said he will take care of the bills so I just went to sign some discharged papers", he replied, " Are we all set?".

Jongdae nod,his hands on the glass windows of the NICU staring intently at his daughter sleeping soundly inside, Oh Yoon Seo was written on the small incubator, " But dad, Can't I go and see Yoon Seo inside before we go?"

It had been two weeks since the incident happened and Jongdae gave birth, he was finally discharged however Yoon Seo was put to be under observation for another two days which led to an argument between the family on who will be with her in the hospital.Sehun had promised to stay even though Jongdae insisted he stay along with him but the doctors had prescribed him a homestay. 

"I don't know son", his father was a bit hesitant. It was hard enough to persuade Jongdae into staying home.

Jongdae stared at his father for a while, " Okay, okay, I won't", he finally said, " But where is Sehun?".

"Hey, you little! I know you're trying to ask Sehun to let you go inside!", his father hissed.

Jongdae chuckled," But dad, for real where is he?".

"He asked me to take you home, he has some things to do", his mother interrupted," I hope you understand, son, he said he will be done soon".

"That's okay, let's go", Jongdae said staring at his daughter one last time.  
___________

The car ride home was quiet. Jongdae was disappointed, Sehun did not even come down to see him out. He truly hoped deep down that they were not back to square one.

"I know you are upset but I see Sehun has been trying hard to be better, I hope you give him another chance son", his mother took his hand.

"I know, I already did".

"How's she?".

"She's improving a lot, I think she will be able to follow you home soon", Sehun just came into the room after a Kangaroo care session.

"Yoonseo"

"Huh?".

"Yoonseo", Jongdae repeated," Is that nice?".

"That's beautiful",Sehun sat on the bed.

"Oh YoonSeo", Jongdae took his hand.

Sehun looked at him in the eyes, "Thank you and I'm sorry".

Jongdae pulled his hands away," I told you to stop saying Sorry".

"I'll be with her here and promise mw you will take care of yourself at home".

"Can't I stay here with her until she's fine to go home?".

Sehun pulled him in for a hug,"It will not be long, we will be home before you know it".

"Don't forget to come see me before we leave tomorrow".  
______

"What?! Soo!"

"Jongdae!".

Both friends screamed and hugged each other as soon as Jongdae entered the house. Sehun's mother had waited for them with Kyungsoo.

"Soo, what are you doing here, How?", Jongdae pulled away.

"Let's sit first", Kyungsoo guided him to the couch.

The two friends hadn't seen each other since that day Kyungsoo visited Jongdae at their home in Daegu. He thoroughly looked at Jongdae, and hugged him once again," It must have been so hard", he was about to get choked up. 

"Kyungsoo, don't say that, I'm fine", Jongdae assured.

"Congrats, Jongdae", Kyungsoo finally said," I wanna see my new niece too". Jongdae's face suddenly gets gloomy at the mention of his daughter.

"I do too". 

"Knock, knock, Can I interrupt you guys for a minute?", It was Jongdae's mother, holding a plate full of fruits.

"Kyungsoo, I really didn't know you were planning to come here, how did you come?",she asked as she placed the plate on the table.

"I wanted to come since a long time ago, but there was never a chance to do so until Sehun contacted me and here I am!", he declared.

"Sehun did?", she asked," I don't know how but that's very thoughtful of him, I'm glad you're here, Jongdae has missed you. lot", she said as she looked over Jongdae's bags on the bed. 

"Mom, what are you doing?", Jongdae asked.

"Here it is!", she held out Jongdae's phone on her hand,  
" I almost forgot the doctor told me to not let you look at your phone or call the hospital unless it's through me so I am holding this with me for the time being" , she said making Jongdae startled, but he did not rebel, unexpectedly which made Mrs Kim more or less suspicious. She waited a few seconds for Jongdae to say something,," Okay, Have fun you guys", she said as she walked out of the room.

"So, about that… Sehun called me after your incident and I've been trying to come here so many times  
but there was always some problems and I just couldn't, until Sehun called me and arranged a ride for me and Jongin yesterday",

"He did?", Jongdae looked down.

"He said you're getting discharged and that you would be happy to see me here", Kyungsoo smiled," Besides, I have missed you so much".

Jongdae was surprised to hear what jis best friend had told him, Sehun cared for him a lot.

"I know you're surprised by what I just said but I have more surprising news",Kyungsoo continued," Will you be fit enough to be my best man next Wednesday?".

Jongdae was shocked to hear that,"What!?", he exclaimed.

"Look, I know it is not the perfect time but Jongin signed a contract with a Japanese company and he had to go there next Friday to stay for around a year but he proposed to me last week, I just couldn't say no! It's gonna be a simple wedding with just close friends and family, we are not preparing much".

Jongdae was still too astonished by what he just heard he couls barely soeaky," Soo, I am so hapoy for you guys!", he hugged his best friend and his wirds almost came out like a choke.  
"But Soo, I am not sure, You're wedding is one of the most important events of my life I have been dreaming for years but you know how things are right now, Yoon Seo is still in the hospital and I don't know is Sehun will allow me to travel".

"I know", Kyungsoo replied," I felt so bad accepting a proposal while my best friend was struggling in the hospital".

"No no Soo don't think it that way, it's totally fine! You guys deserve it", Jongdae told him," I am truly happy for you, but I am not sure if I wilo be able to stand there with you".

"I want you to be my bestman, you have always been my best man from the start and if you cannot be my best man then I'd rather not have. best man, it's as simple as that". Jongdae finally smiled at that.

________________

It was 1:am in the morning but Jongdae could not sleep, he moved out from the bed and walked out of the room, his parents and Sehun's mother were fast asleep on the floor of the small living room. He gently took his phone from his mother's bag and went back to the room.

He switched on his phone and saw that there was a good night message from Sehun, he dialled the number right away, but quickly hung up as he realized it was too late to call someone. But then the phone lights up, it was a call from Sehun. 

“you cannot sleep?”, Sehun asked immediately. Jongdae did not reply.  
“I have good news”, Sehun broke the long comfortable silence,” Yoon Seo can come home tomorrow, we will be home tomorrow”.  
“How? Really?”, to say that Jongdae was happy would be an understatement,”But tomorrow is today right?”  
Sehun looked at the time on his phone and smiled,” Yes, we are coming home today”.  
“I’m glad”, Jongdae replied.  
“I have another good news”, Sehun added. Jongdae asked,”What is it?”, curious.  
Sehun shooked his head, ”No, I think this can wait until we come home”.  
Jongdae nod his head, “I miss you”, he said which made Sehun grin widely on the other side, even though the two had reconciled Jongdae had not opened up to him about his feelings and he was more than happy to hear that.  
“We miss you so much Jongdae”, Sehun replied.  
\------------------------  
Yoon Seo and her dad came home at around noon, Jongdae again was hardly convinced to stay home while his parents went to pick them up from the hospital.  
Jongdae held his daughter freely for the first time that day,it was a day of celebration mixed with smiles and happy tears.

Jongdae’s parents also went back home that day while Sehun’s mother had decided to stay with them for a while.

Jongdae laid Yoon Seo on her small crib that they had bought before Jongdae had went back to Daegu. Sehun came into the room and sat on the bed,” I realized we never got to make the nursery, I’m sorry”.  
Jongdae shooked his head,” It’s okay, we can do that slowly, besides I think it’s best for her to sleep with us here”.  
“She is beautiful”, Sehun stood up to look at his daughter sleeping in the crib,” We never to get to look her close like this, and now I think I really feel it”.  
“Feel what?”, Jongdae asked.  
“Love”, he looked at Jongdae,” I don’t know, but all I know is that I love her so much Jongdae”. That made Jongdae smile.  
Sehun took Jongdae’s hands ,” I don’t know if this is the right time to tell you but I think it’s time you know too”.  
Jongdae stared at his eyes”, You are making me anxious here”.  
“Do you want to move to Daegu?”.  
“What?”, Jongdae exclaimed.  
“I got transferred to Daegu”, Sehun told him.” But how?” Jongdae asked,” Sehun, hey, is it because of me?”.  
“I know what you think love, but don’t think it that way, I actually submit my resignation letter to the hospital before, I was trying to come to you, in daegu, but the higher ups knowing that I am going to Daegu , gave me an offer”,he explained.  
Jongdae frowned,”But , is that what you want? The hospital here is way bigger, the one in Daegu is just a branch, Will you be happy there?”.  
“I am happy wherever you are, You may not think I am serious but I am, love, you and Yoon Seo are my world, I will never trade you for the world”, Sehun told him. It may have took sometime for Sehun to realize his true happiness but Jongdae and their little daughter are his world, his true happiness.  
“But, how, when, where will we live? To your mother’s or our house or will we find a new place ?”, Jongdae pouted. “ Don’t worry, we will figure that out” Sehun pulled him in for a hug.  
\----------------

Sehun told his mother about their plans over breakfast the next morning, she was more than delighted to hear the news.  
“The house is really empty without you, You have no idea how happy I am now that you are coming back”, She told him. Sehun did not reply so she continued,” What? Wait, you are living with me right? Son?”  
“About that mom, I am sorry but I haven’t talked to Jongdae about that,It will be best if we can live with you but I think I need to respect his decisions too”, he replied.  
“You’re right”.  
Jongdae heard their conversation but decided to not address it as he went into the kitchen and joined them for breakfast.  
After their breakfast, Sehun washed up and prepared to go to work, he had told Jongdae that it would be his last day in the hospital, he just had to transfer some of his patients to other doctors.

Jongdae had just lifted Yoon Seo out from the crib when Sehun finished dressing. “About the house”, Jongdae told him,” Do you think your mom will let us live with her?”.

“My mom?”, Sehun was surprised to hear that,” Do you want to live with her?”.  
“She’s been living alone for quite sometime now, wouldn’t it be nice to live with her? That’s if she doesn’t think us a s a bother”, Jongdae continued as he cradled Yoon Seo in his arms.  
Sehun smiled at him,” I think she will love that, I will tell her”, he walked to pepper his daughter with kisses before he goes,” And before I forgot, call Kyungsoo and tell him we will be there by Tuesday”.  
“Really?!”, Jongdae exclaimed,” Is that possible?”.  
“I have some things left to do here but I think we can make it there by Tuesday”, He sneaked a quick kiss on Jongdae’s face.  
“Thank you”, Jongdae replied,” Besides, he said it is a simple wedding and that I won’t have to do anything”.  
_____  
After finishing the weekend finalising works in Seoul, Sehun , Jongdae and little Yoon Seo moved to Daegu with Sehun's mother.  
Kyungsoo and Jongin's wedding day came sooner than expected. As Kyungsoo had promised, all Jongdae had to do was stand beside his best friend during the ceremony. Sehun's mother babysit her granddaughter at home as her parents attend the wedding. It was a beautiful day, everyone smiled as the grooms exchanged their vows.  
Jongin looked at the man in front of him lovingly,Jonhdae was happy that Kyungsoo met such a nice person. And amongst the crowd, Sehun looked at the best man standing beside the groom lovingly.  
"Soo, stop crying, your makeup is smudged", Jongdae held a sobbing Kyungsoo who was about to enter the wedding car.  
"Thank you so much, Dae, for standing with me today, My wish came true", Kyungsoo wiped his tears.  
"Then you have to stand beside me when I get married", Jongdae teased making Kyungsoo gasped.  
"Does this mean?".  
"I don't know", Jongdae shrugged," maybe I should ask him to marry me".  
Kyungsoo could not stop smiling,"You've come so far, my best friend, do it! just call me I'll be there for you". He gave him another hug before he entered the car that would lead them to their honeymoon villa.  
_________  
It was a long day, Jongdae could not stop thinking about the event from earlier that day, his best friend was married it was a sweet moment, seeing Kyungsoo marry Jongin.  
After putting Yoon Seo to sleep, they both lay on the bed facing the roof, Jongdae tossed and turn before Sehun aksed him what was wrong.He thought about the things he said to Kyungsoo that day , wondering if he should just propose to Sehun instead of waiting for him to do it again.  
"I couldn't sleep", he replied.  
Sehun suddenly sat up and turned on the lamp light on the bedstand.  
"What is it?", Jongdae asked as he also sat up.  
Sehun stared at his boyfriend for a long while making Jongdae wonder what he was thinking. Sehun then suddenly smiled after sometime, he stood up and walked towards the closet and took something out from it. Jongdae followed with his eyes and Sehun went back and sat on the bed, "I was a fool", Sehun laughed.  
"Uhhh, what are you doing?", Jongdae asked.  
Sehun took one of his hands and held it in his hands,"love", he started," Last time you asked me why I asked you to get married but I couldn't hive you an answer, now I am sure". This is it. Jongdae thought to himself.  
"I love you, Kim Jongdae. I'm in love with you, have been for so many years and I am a fool for taking our love into granted, it's only when you were gone that I realised how much you mean to me and how I can't live without you and I ask for your forgiveness for that", he continued," I promise to be a better person for you and our daughter, love, Marry me". He opened the small box revealing the ring from before.  
Sehun had never been so sure of his decision, Jongdae makes him complete.  
Jongdae stared at his boyfriend for a while and laughed out loud," I… I did not expect that, I", he was lost for words.  
"Will you marry me love?", Sehun repeated.  
No matter how hard he tried Jongdae could not stop thw tears falling from his eyes," Yes, Yes now put that on me". He smiled.  
Sehun took off the ring and out it on his ring finger before he leaned in for a kiss. "Thank you, I love you so much",he smiled into the kiss.  
"You never say thank you to a proposal acceptance", Jongdae laughed at him.  
Sehun leaned in for another kiss,"I mean it, I really love you, heck I could marry you right now or if you want we can get married right away tomorrow",he joked.  
"Then do it", Jongdae replied, which perked Sehun much more. "You sure? I mean it", he pulled away.  
"Wait you really wanna get married tomorrow?", Jongdae asked.  
"That is solely upto you, just set the date and I'll be ready", Sehun assured, this time he sounded serious.  
"I'd love to get married as soon as possible too", Jongdae told him," If you want to get married tomorrow or now then I'm up for it".  
"Are you sure?"  
"Are you sure?".  
They both asked each other.  
"Okay then we have Yoon Seo as our witness, none of us can back down now, we will get married tomorrow", Sehun went in for a hug.  
"She is asleep though", Jongdae laughed.

___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so so long. Believe it or not I wrote sometime ago but i lost all my works and fortunately I found this in one of my drives today so here it is!  
I'll try to update an epilogue soon!
> 
> P.S: You can find me on twitter [nothapymee](https://t.co/aJwYCI2QbT)


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Kyungsoo and Jongin's wedding.  
And also this is very much unedited :(

"It seems like we're all normal now", the two parents sighed as the doctor told them Yoonseo's condition and scribbled something on the prescription paper, "But when are you joining work?", he asked Sehun. 

"Not until next month", Sehun replied. Since he got transferred to Daegu, Sehun hasn't had the time to join work since he was originally on maternity leave for Yoonseo and Jongdae and he wanted to use the little time off he had to look after the two.

"We're excited to have you here" the doctor smiled, Sehun's name is well known, even during med school, his residency and even now, especially in Daegu.

" Little Yeonsoo is growing normally now so we won't have to see each other until next month", he handed the prescription paper to Jongdae. 

"That's great"

"By the way, you're all dressed unusually today, do you have a special occasion to attend", the doctor asked out of curiosity.

They both wore white button up shirts with black sleek trousers, which if worn with a coat would look extra formal and elegant. But they had decided not to go overboard.

The couple just stared at each other, trying to suppress their smiles, it was going to be a long day.

___

"So"

"So"

They both stared at each other and laughed suddenly. Jongdae had just changed Yeonsoo's diapers in the car She was dressed in a white comfortable onesie, looking extra angelic, Sehun gave her a quick peck on the cheek before he started the car as Jongdae sat at the back with Yeonsoo on his arms.

"Did you call mom?", Sehun asked.

"Yes I did", Jongdae answered," How about you?".

"Your father doesn't sound like he wasn't too fond of the idea but I think it's not too serious"

"It's okay, he was pretty calm when i called him earlier". They both had decided to call each other's parents for what they were about to do that day.

"Kyungsoo?"

"He hasn't replied". He had tried calling Kyungsoo earlier in the morning, but neither his friend nor his husband picked up, assuming that the newlyweds had turned their phone off for their little honeymoon, he sent a message.

Jongdae looked out the window. It was a beautiful sunny summer day in Daegu, just perfect to start a new beginning in life. "What are you thinking?", Sehun looked from the mirror.

"Just- nothing really", Jongdae answered.

"Do you change your mind?".

Jongdae smiled, " No", he looked at their daughter, sound asleep on his arms and then to his boyfriend through the mirror , " I'm just happy".

____

As they reached the court , there were not a lot of people but Jongdae could not help but still feel anxious bringing Yoonseo to such a public place. 

"Maybe we should have waited a little later until Yoonseo is big enough", he sighed. Sehun pat on his shoulder, "It's okay, we'll be done in no time".

To Jongdae's relief, they did not waste much time and were escorted by a young lady who Sehun's friend had introduced to them earlier when Sehun called his friend working in the court..

The court was not the biggest place than one would think,but there were several different departments on each side of the hallway, they were taken up to the fifth floor and through a few hallways before they finally reached their destination.

"We have arrived, you can sit at the waiting area and your name will be called very soon", the lady told them but the couple could not pay attention to what the lady was saying, instead their mind and eyes wandered towards the sight before their eyes.

"Mom, dad?", Jongdae called out, surprised.

The old couple as well as Sehun's mother on the side stood in front of the marriage registration room, well dressed in formal clothes.

"I-", Sehun was lost for words.

Overwhelmed with emotions Jongdae reached out to hug his mother, "Mom" he whispered.

Neither Sehun nor Jongdae expected their parents to show up in the court and with formal attire at that.

"We didn't know how to dress ourselves", Jongdae's father coughed, " seems like we were overdoing it" he said as he looked at how the couple dressed.

"How long have you been here, mom?"

"You didn't tell us the exact time so about two hours?", Sehun's mother took Yoonseo from his son's arms, " Come here, let me hold her".

"Mr.Oh Sehun?", they were called almost immediately, luckily there were no other couples to be married that day.

__

"You can both sign here", the marriage magistrate handed them a paper after they were thoroughly briefed about the process

Both parents stood behind with Yoonseo in Sehun's mother's arms.

They both looked at each other as they finished signing on the paper, they were now officially married. "I now pronounce you married", it was declared.

Sehun couldn't help but give a quick peck on Jongdae's lips, there were onlookers but it wasn't unwelcoming either.

Their parents clapped and the new married couple went over to give them all a hug.

Sehun took Yoonseo and they went on to take some pictures, and with the whole family.

"Do you guys want to maybe celebrate over a luxurious dinner outside? It's my treat, we can take Yoonseo home with us", Jongdae's father offered.

It was tempting but earlier they had decided to spend their first night as a married couple with their daughter, at home.

"Thanks dad, for the offer, but we want to spend the night with Yoonseo", Jongdae told him.

"But how about dinner together? With all of us at home", Sehun suggested.

"That's good", Jongdae's father nods, " But at our place", he insisted.

It was a beautiful moment, much better and emotional than Jongdae had initially thought the day would be, and he was happy.

_____

"She must have been very tired, it was a long day", Jongdae whispered, they are now in Jongdae's room and they had just put baby Yoonseo to sleep.

He watched intently as Sehun gave a soft kiss on the infant's forehead and pulled the blanket over her tiny body.

"What?", Sehun felt Jongdae's eyes on him, he stood up to see a teary eyed Jongdae looking at him. "Hey, love, what is it?".

Jongdae quickly shook his head, " I'm just, I've never been this happy in such a long time, maybe ever", he laughed, " Sorry, I'm just- it might be the post-pregnancy hormone acting up". 

Sehun laughed at the cute mess in front of him, he went in for a hug, " I'm happy that you're happy", he pulled away slightly to look him in the eyes, " I love you", Jongdae closed the gap between them and pulled him in for a kiss. 

_

Jongdae's father was a good cook, but he almost never cook unless on special occasions, so it was not surprising that he insisted on cooking dinner. When he cooks, it's just him, everything was on him, as he liked. So much to their delight, both mothers sat on the dining table as they bond over stuff happening in the town. 

"Eunjung! You can eat oysters right?", he called Sehun's mother and she immediately replied with a Yes. 

"And you, Oh Son-in-law?", he asked Sehun who had just come down from the stairs with Jongdae.

"Yes, I do, dad".

"Good, that means only Jongdae", he laughed.

"Dad!", Jongdae whined with a pout," I thought you were making something delicious but oysters?".

"He just loves teasing Jongdae with oysters", his mother told Sehun's mother, " Jongdae hates it ever since he was a child, his dad always tried to make him eat but Jongdae always ended up crying", she laughed.

"Let me look, what other dishes did you make", Jongdae ran to the kitchen, his father tried to block him from entering with the two mothers laughing at them, Sehun looked at them affectionately from the living room, it was a heartwarming sight.

__

During dinner, Jongdae's father brought up about how they want to hold their wedding ceremony to which Sehun answered that they will wait until Yeonsoo is fit and fully recovered, he also told them that he will join work the next week, it was overdue, Jongdae's mother also offered to visit them often to babysit.

Jongdae fed Yeonsoo who was crying on top of her lungs right after dinner, Sehun picked up their belongings and they prepared themselves to go back home, to Sehun's mother's place.

"I wish you could come over sometime and spend the night with us", his mother gave him a hug..

"We will come soon, mom"

"I hope you two treat each other well and become a happy family", his father pat Sehun on his shoulder

The two ladies gave each other a hug before they finally left. 

Sehun's mother sat at the back with Yeonsoo and with Jongdae on the passengers' seat, Sehun started the car.

"Good night", Jongdae's parents waved at them. It was a bittersweet sight. 

"It just dawned on me that our son is no longer our little baby", his mother sighed.

"He's got his own little baby but he will always be our little baby", his father replied, " Come on, let's go in".

____

  
  


"Seems like baby Yeonsoo is in a good mood today", Sehun's mother gently placed the sleeping baby on her crib, " It's almost as if she knows what day it is".

Jongdae smiled at the sight, "Thank you", he whispered trying not to wake the baby, "Mom". Sehun's mother would be the best mother-in-law he could ever ask. His father had told him that it was her idea to surprise them at the court earlier.

"Don't mention it", She patted his head, " Good night".

As his mother-in-law exits the nursery, Jongdae bends to give a soft kiss to his daughter.

"Asleep?", Sehun tiptoed as soft as he could and hugged his husband from behind.

"Umm", Jongdae nodded. It was the first time Yeonsoo will be finally using her nursery. Both parents were reluctant to let her sleep away as she was not perfectly fine before but now they are trying. 

Jongdae's phone lit up with bursts of messages from his best friend, finally.

_ KIM JONGDAE _

_ OH MY GOD _

_ You did it _

_ What oh my god _

Jongdae laughed at the incoming messages

_ I'm happy for you Dae _

_ Let's talk in the morning okay? _

_ I'm really happy for you, I mean it _

"Is that Kyungsoo? Did he just found out now?", Sehun asked. "Umm", Jongdae smiled at the messages that came in non-stop.

_ I should be mad that I just found out now _

_ i told you I wanna be there too _

_ But why am I not mad? _

_ Anyways Dae, I am happy, Congrats! _

_ I won't disturb you tonightಡ ͜ ʖ ಡ _

_ Send me pics _

Jongdae scrolled through his gallery to send a picture from the day to Kyungsoo before he turned off his phone again.

"Come on, let's go", They both gave their daughter another kiss before Sehun held Jongdae's hand and led him out of the nursery.

__

Sehun did not let go of his husband's hand, Jongdae tried to open the door to their room but Sehun insisted, "Close your eyes".

Jongdae tried not to laugh, but he did as told, expectations rising.

Sehun slowly opened the door and led him inside. They turned to the right, towards the bathroom "Now open your eyes".

Jongdae could not stop grinning at what he just saw, Sehun had decorated the bathroom with low lighting scented candles, flower petals on the bathtub and two glasses on the side.

"I can't believe", he let out.

He felt strong arms wrapping him from behind, "Wanna take a bath with me?", his husband whispered, already giving soft pecks on his shoulders and neck.

"Umm", Jongdae could not help but let out a satisfying moan.

"But those aren't wine, just juice", Sehun whispered to which Jongdae laughed, " we can't drink, for now, just in case Yeonsoo needs us"

"Okay no wine".Jongdae turned around, 

"No wine", Sehun leaned in for a kiss. Jongdae tiptoed, wrapping his arms around his husband's neck, to deepen the kiss. After minutes of intense make out, they both pulled away, "How about we move to the bathtub, Mr Husband?", Jongdae whispered, smiling.

Sehun pulled him closer, "How about you take off my clothes first, Mr.Husband?", he teased. And to Sehun's delight, Jongdae kissed him again and slowly unbuttoned the shirt and then he went down, unzipped the trousers before he pulled it down from his husband's long legs.

Impatient, Sehun lifted him up and walked them towards the bathtub.

What was planned to be a soft bathing time turned out to be an intense yet passionate intimate time between the newlywed couple with the wine-slash-juice on the side long forgotten.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have reached upto here, thank you for reading! 
> 
> P.S: Sechenists, I wonder what your thoughts on the ship are? Someone told me that I shouldn't ship sechen anymore, but after much thinking, my thought is, shipping should be fun, unless we harm or go overboard with the shipping,they do not necessarily have to be together in real life, isn't that what shipping is about? I do understand people who cannot ship them anymore, but writing about Sechen makes me happy, and if there are Sechenists who still read them then I think that's what matters:)


End file.
